Exile
by Saori-Hime
Summary: [YAOI and HET] Sasuke returns to the village at the cost of many sacrifizes from his teammates, but Naruto is the one hurt the most. What happens when a simple idea becomes a haunting desire? Rating might go up! [Duvet]
1. Distorted Perception

Things just happened. So what. Some days there was no excitement. Some days there were no memories. So what. It was not something he paid attention to. He was not that type of person. He enjoyed things as they came—or tried to anyway. Yeah, he tried. For his fight was not against the world. Though he did not mind fighting it. His fight was not against his fate. Though he did not mind fighting it. His fight was against… against whom exactly… it was not like him to care. So what? 

He fought. The sun rose. The ocean was blue. The birds were singing. And he was Damned to hell. And that's how things happened. 

Maybe the sun wished to take a break, you know? Maybe the ocean wanted to be invisible sometimes, you know? Maybe the birds did not feel like singing at all, you know?

No. They didn't know. And it was okay. So what. They were lucky, and that was okay, because sometimes he hoped he was lucky as well. Yeah, he hoped.

He did not mind though, things just happened. It wasn't as if all of this had been planned… as if someone was enjoying this from far away, smirking, laughing, sarcastic, loud and echoing… 

Had he been born to be laughed at? To be taunted and scorned? 

No! Things just happened. He dealt with them as they came and moved on. Dealt with them quickly and rushed onto the next thing. Do and Forget. Yeah, he forgot. So what? He was that type of person. Never did pay much attention. 

Small spark goes out in itself. 

Simple and quick.

Like cup ramen. 

Never did like the in-between. Those three minutes of hysteria—those three minutes of desperation. An absolute stretch of time. That which separated. Exile. 

He was frightened. 

Drip… Drip… drip…

Sand… flowing down... spiraling onto itself… pressing against each second... forming a crystal clear shape… filling that empty space. 

Time measured in grains. 

Maybe simple things needed complex stuff to make it work. It began simple, turned complicated and then… there was this. This space-filling void. 

He just hoped the sand hurried. His heart raced. Anticipation. 

Each moment was a memory. Simple, but not quite, because the mind forgot what was not important. What was important? Complex in three words. 

To remember something was not his type of thing. Maybe he needed to have his definition of important re-checked. But the moment was done, the sand had reached the top, and he was already moving on. So what. 

His ramen was waiting. 

*

**Exile**

By Saori-Hime

Comments: That was pretty much the Prologue. So weird. I love it. O_o

Warning: This story will ultimately be SasuNaru, so please be aware of this. That means: YAOI. Also… ugh… I'm not a great author, and I'll never be organized… so I'm pretty much writing this story as I get the inspiration. I'll add things that stick to me as the story comes along. There will be other pairings in there as well! Hehehe *laughs darkly to herself* Erm… don't mind me… *cough*

Spoiler Warning: Lovely people, if you have not read the Naruto Manga, please do so, cuz it is entirely, extremely, super­calli­fragilistic—okay it just RULES. It's like alcohol… erm, it's like homework, you just can't get enough of it! *wink* _ If you aren't current with the Manga, please don't hate me for spoiling your fun! 

Setting: This is after Sasuke's departure from the leaf village ^_^ (Happy face?? Wtf… I'm pissed, he should have never left! BASTARD.)

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! I swear! I only stole Sasuke's shirt...don't kill me T_T …at least not yet! 

_Flashback_

**Chapter One – Distorted Perception**

It had been a month since the Sandaime's death. Four weeks in which the entire leaf village had been put through extreme and laborious pressure. Twenty eight days full of anger, depression, betrayal, and sorrow, and at the end of each day, when the moon bathed the solitary and torn streets of Konoha, and its inhabitants had tucked their children in bed, kissed their foreheads goodnight, and folded their arms around those they loved to fall into a relaxing slumber…they experienced the same chilling nightmare. Intimidating and persuading, hell sprung possibly; he was a corpse with vivid eyes. 

Orochimaru had always been a scary person, and the village was afraid. Anticipation was a nerve-wrecking feeling. Six hundred and seventy two hours had passed and they knew that he would be back. Any minute now.  

So they pushed against the ticking clock, pressed against the doubled duties, pulled everything together from scratch, and prayed for luck. 

Maybe they would make it in time.

They had repeated that to themselves for over forty thousand minutes… but to no avail. The recent events only dampened their hope. The smell of dread lingered between each leaf. The tension was intensifying and they were on the edge. 

A thunderstorm forming, reaching out, lighting the dark skies.  

One lonely figure stared outside as the rain poured down onto the window's slick surface. A black shadow gazing into space for no reason. A second figure appeared from behind and accompanied the lonesome statue. Their shadow melted together like the raindrops on the window. 

"Tomorrow the sun will shine." Said the taller figure and the smaller one glanced up, eyes slightly narrowed in tired hopelessness. A silent scream on his lips, an encaged feeling bleeding with regret.

"Hn," Sasuke replied nonchalantly, "I like the rain."   

***

"…Section 2A has been repaired, but there is still work to be done at section 4D and lets not put off the reconstruction of the east wall any longer." A voice resounded off the walls and quick hands worked with some papers, "Those who aren't called in and shipped off to a mission should report to these constructions sites immediately." Brown eyes looked up from white, rough paper, "And I do plan to keep close tabs on everyone." Well trained-legs rose from their sitting position, and the aforementioned eyes surveyed the crowd in a businesslike manner, "Any questions?" 

Even though most of the Shinobis present in this meeting were highly trained Chuunins, ready to take on the Jounin exams, sensitive endurance could hear the forbidden question that rested on their lips.

"Very well," Anko said rather grimly, "Meeting's over." 

Shinobis dispersed, and Anko sat back down. She propped one elbow on the desk and rested her head on her hand. Half-closed eyes looked at the empty room in subtle scorn. With the Godaime's arrival a great deal of people had been able to take a breath, but they only got that far. They were probably suffocating—too afraid to exhale. 

"If the fourth was still alive…" Anko mumbled, her eyes resting in an empty spot, her mind in a far away place. She closed her eyes with a simple smirk on her face, "Bah," She gathered her papers and decided to acknowledge the figure perched at the door's frame. "Are you going to stand there all day?" Her head turned slightly, dark hazel sparkling with the light from outside, "Jiraiya?" 

"You had a pretty darned sexy look just a moment ago."

"You haven't changed at all." Anko said, a slight smile tugging at her lips. She walked up to him carrying a folder in one arm, "I will tell you this before you get your hopes up, I was not thinking about you. Pervert." She walked past him and squinted her eyes a little. Konoha looked beautiful today; too bad she had to leave the country right away…

"I know who you were thinking about."

Lips parted into a pause, a surprised reaction to his tone of voice. Anko was glad she had her back turned to Jiraiya. Eyes traveled to their edge in distaste, a small feeling growing strong. "Why are you here?"

"Always right to the point," Jiraiya said, his humorous tone back in place, but hiding certain seriousness as he observed the tension growing thick. Mind games. "Guess you haven't changed either." He walked towards the edge of the building and rested his hands on the reel bar casually.

Anko watched him walk by, eyes following his movements sternly, as if trying to figure out his purpose in one glance. Distrust. She looked away, delicate melancholy getting the better of her, "Maybe I have changed a little." Jiraiya was silent. 

"…Go on with it," Anko accused, both eyebrows folded into a frown, "Or are you also afraid to ask." 

"Afraid?" Jiraiya said comically insulted and turned his head towards Anko, "The great Toad Sennin afraid to—"

"Orochimaru will never give up. Sooner or later, he'll get what he wants." A direct answer to an indirect question… or was that backwards? "It's a matter of time, and that is my honest opinion." She smiled with both eyes closed. "And I am being optimistic." Cynical. 

"Now that we are on this topic…" Clown. Anko's eyes opened, maliciously slow. Wrong move. "Seriously speaking," Easy, "You know I came here to tell you something important," He sort of sighed, "Actually, Tsunade forced me to…After what happened, she thought it would be good to come and chat with you—"

"Hokage-sama should not worry." Eyes dull in expectance, warm with unwanted emotion. "I am not that vain…" Abrupt cut, "She has far more important things to attend to, and so do I." Running away? His eyes narrowed. 

"Not everyone is like him, you know. Actually, it'd be pretty hideous to try and imitate him." Break the mask. Push her into a corner. "I'm trying to help you," Her head lowers and he finds a weakness. "You have to stop identifying with Orochimaru." 

"I know that." Hit a nerve, maybe a lot of them.  
  


Jiraiya looked straight at her, "Orochimaru will never change, you said it yourself." His eyes relaxed a little, "That's why everyone is upset, but taking rash decisions, or thinking too much about one thing can be dangerous. They are nervous… and after the Uchiha incident, they are tipping off the boarder." He let go of the reel bar, "Tsunade only wants to help you, too… if you trust them, they will trust you."

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "This village needs all the help it can get…you and him might have been close once, but you are still on our side—Lets keep it that way." Half a warning. Another wrong move. Game over.   

Anko looked up at him with a smirk. Taunting. Jiraiya wondered for a second if she had been smirking the whole time. Sometimes she acted too much like Orochimaru. 

She broke free from his grasp, "I will trust those I see fit. This is a Shinobi village after all." Her eyes were mockingly bright, "If this village needs help then does that mean you will stick around Jiraiya? Last time you didn't." Ouch. 

She never stopped smirking and spoke in the same warning tone. "Don't preach at me." She turned to leave, but her head cocked back slightly, "I suppose I'll see you around." A candid chuckle eaten away by a strong breeze, and then she was gone.  

Jiraiya's face turned somber. That did not go well. He pouted silently—this was all Tsunade's fault, he was only good at courting women, not persuading sense into them. His eyes darkened…the entire conversation had disturbed him a little though. 

But then again, Anko was always a little disturbing. 

*** 

"Lee, slow down!" Tenten sighed as she saw the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha stuff his face with those horrible dumplings Gai-sensei had brought him. "Really… at least chew them properly…" Lee was gagging and crying at the same time, and yet he was able to force his face to smile in joy. Tenten looked at him with an expression split between shock and disgust, but he continued to stick more dumplings in his mouth without ever noticing Tenten's discomfort, "Thank… you…Gai-sensei!" He squeaked out while another stream of tears made its way down his face.  

"That's the spirit Lee! Don't ever give up! You'll be back to training in no time!" 

Lee struggled to gulp down the bitter food, "R-Roger!!! I'll eat the whole basket you brought me Gai-sensei! That's a promise!" He shuddered, his tongue curling up in his mouth.

"And if you don't, you will have to run 500 laps around Konoha! Oh but you may not train until Godaime-sama approves, so instead you will have to eat two baskets!"

That encouraged Lee to continue stuffing his face at an even faster pace, "Oi…oi…." Tenten admonished, "You'll seriously die if you don't slow down, Lee…" She didn't blame him for hurrying though. Guess it was time to leave, "Gai-sensei, don't you think it would be better to let Lee rest?" She tried persuading Lee's older replica.

"You are very right, Tenten!" He turned his attention to his injured student, "Lee! Your body needs to recover thoroughly, the more rest, the faster the healing! I will come back with Godaime-sama as soon as possible, and she will let us know if your body is apt for training then!" 

Gai said his passionate goodbye and went out the room, Tenten following behind. She paused at the doorway, "Oh and Lee—" He turned his attention to her, and Tenten stared at him—his full mouth, his red eyes, his tear-streaked cheeks, and his bushy eyebrows. Tenten couldn't help but smile, "Don't over do it okay?"

Farther down the hall sat a pink-haired girl holding two flowers in her hand. She was looking out the window, eyes slightly closed. It was very peaceful inside the hospital, the only noise coming from the echoing clip-clap of nurses' shoes, or the rustle of trees outside. The cool breeze in the air reminded her that winter was almost over. Everything would return to life, and the cold would go away. With spring everything changed. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. She was falling asleep. Her eyes caught sight of something, and she gazed at it with little enthusiasm.

Vibrant white swinging back and forth, redundantly and carelessly. Two fragile cloud-like wings following an invisible path of loops and curved lines. 

Sakura's eyelashes lowered, and she stretched her right arm, gazing tiredly at the flowers she was holding. Her eyes widened as the butterfly she had been looking at came to rest on the petals of her flowers. Green eyes trembled with surprise and a delicate smile played on her lips. She giggled and the butterfly took off again. Her pink hair swung to the side as she watched the butterfly make its way across the bridge.

The noise coming from down the hall made her turn away from the window, and she watched Gai-san and Tenten exit Lee's room. She got up from her spot, and walked towards the room. She had come to visit two people… and Lee was the first one in her list. She did not want to bother him while he was being visited, though, so this was her chance. 

***

Naruto opened his eyes, and the piercing white light tore at his pupils. He grunted, and closed his eyes again, one hand reaching up to cover the intruder of his sleep. He squinted and his vision adjusted to his bright surroundings slowly and grumpily. 

It was a stoic white room, nothing special about it. Just that it was not his room. If his mind was fast enough, or tried a little harder, he could classify it as a hospital room. His mind refused. Funny.

"What the…" He mumbled, sitting up finally, his hand dropping down by his side. He blinked. The room was ugly empty; hell, there was even a dried up flower next to him. His eyes trailed up to the curtains, which were tied to let the sunshine in. He scratched his head in stupidity.

"Hey... what the hell, how did I get here." 

He couldn't remember anything. Maybe if he tried _hard_ to remember—somehow, it seemed that he was trying hard, but _not_ to remember. Funny. Bah. Why bother with remembering if he could just very well scamper out of this unpleasant place and search for food—go out for ramen even! Sounded like a plan to him. But… 

His hands slammed onto his head suddenly, a gripping pain seizing him by complete surprise. He could not even remember how to breathe, let alone speak. His pupils dilated, and his hands held his shocked visage in place.  

The room was still. 

***

"Inuzuka Kiba is not taking any visitors right now, but if you wait an hour you can catch him during his lunch time." The nurse said gently, "Do you want to visit anybody else in the mid-time?" 

The blue-haired girl blushed, "A-actually…" She stammered, "There is… someone I'd like to visit." She pressed her index fingers together and there was a long pause. The nurse blinked, curiosity making her wonder. It finally came, "I-is Naruto-kun receiving visitors?" 

The nurse stared at the Hyuga kid with wide eyes, and tried to blink back her shock, half expecting the girl to say she was kidding. She checked her list nonetheless, "Ah—Yes, but he has been in a coma for the last three days." 

Hinata's eyes filled with worry immediately and her hands wrapped together in depression. The nurse watched her, and an apologetic look soon rushed to her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. It just that I didn't think someone could actually feel so concerned about that—that kid…" The nurse drifted off. 

Hinata's gaze fell on the floor, eyes frankly honest. The nurse looked a bit taken aback, disbelief getting the better of her. How could such infatuation be displayed for that monster? Her head reeled for a couple of antagonizing seconds.

The nurse turned to investigate her list one more time, a gentle smile forming on her lips as she reached a conclusion, "Well, I knew I could make up for my bluntness," Both of her eyes closed momentarily in genuine kindness and Hinata allowed herself to hope— "Hyuga Neji is in his visitation hours, come I'll take you there,"

Hinata's eyes widened, and her voice ran out the door. The nurse noticed her sudden shyness, and finding the small girl entirely adorable, she took her by the hand and led her towards Neji's room. 

"Now I understand… you were too shy to ask for your own relatives! Visiting other patients instead, how noble! What a cute girl you are… so polite too… you don't have to be shy, I am here to help…" 

The nurse droned on and Hinata's mouth refused to open up. She was finally turned towards a door.  "H-he… I… can't—" Hinata's tiny voice shuddered in alarm, but the nurse had already opened the door, "Neji-kun, you have a visitor!" 

The nurse blinked. 

Hinata stared.

Neji was sleeping peacefully against a propped up bed, a vase of flippant flowers to his side. The bed sheets covered him up to his waist and thick bandages wrapped his chest painfully, yet his face looked content. 

"Aws, it seems we are a bit too late." The nurse whispered, "Gai-san came in earlier with another of his students, they probably exhausted him." Hinata stood shyly by the door, feeling relieved. The nurse lowered Neji's bed to a resting position, and pulled up the sheets to his torso to let him sleep more comfortably. She motioned Hinata to one of the chairs and Hinata's eyes trembled. She shook her head weakly.

 "It's okay, you won't disturb him." The nurse prompted, and Hinata looked down, flustered. She took the sit, however, unable to refuse the good-natured nurse a second time. The nurse moved about the room, cleaning and so forth, "There are a couple of magazines in that table there," The nurse said as she opened the window at the end of the room, "What a nice morning," She smiled gently and turned to Hinata, "Well I leave you in charge of him, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me." Hinata watched in growing anguish as the nurse got closer to the door, "W-wait," Hinata called and the nurse paused at the doorway, "Do not worry, I'm sure Neji-kun will wake up soon enough." The nurse crossed the door with a smile. 

Hinata sat there, looking at the now shut door in dismay. 

Her face turned slowly towards Neji…and her eyes followed the same pattern. She could not help but feel afraid. Her eyes lowered instantly when they fell on his face. She clutched her hands on her lap. 

A soft breeze came in, ruffling the curtains, and carrying the quiet murmur of outside activities to her ears. The scent of the flowers touched her nose tenderly and she lifted her hands closer to her chest. She started fidgeting. 

Time passed by slowly.

***

There was a knock on the door and Lee wondered if it was Gai-sensei coming back to check on his diet. He hurriedly stuck another dumpling in his mouth and forgot to say anything to the person waiting outside. The door opened slowly, and Lee stopped in mid-bite, curiosity getting the better of him. Gai-sensei never came in so quietly, so who…?

"Lee-san?" Sakura whispered, her head poking inside the room. Lee was mesmerized. "Sakura-san!" He blurted out before he could stop himself, the food in his hand completely forgotten. 

Sakura smiled and entered the room, closing the door gently behind her, "Well I was nearby and I decided to come and say hi," Sakura said in a cheerful voice, something that made Lee's heart beat faster. He thought it was about to burst open. "Thank you Sakura-san, I'm glad you are here…" He felt his cheeks tinge red.

"I also brought you this," Sakura walked closer to him and handed him one of her flowers. Lee didn't move. He just sat there staring blankly at her. 

"I'll put it in a vase if you want…?" She asked with her hand stretched out in an awkward pause. Sakura laughed a little nervously, "I should have asked you earlier," He shook his head suddenly, finally coming out of his daze. "The flower is beautiful Sakura-san!" He took it and smiled widely, "So it was you…" He felt tears coming to his eyes and Sakura blinked at his sudden reaction. "You were the one that left those flowers…after the second exam…" Sakura looked down, smiling a little, "Oh yeah, I'm glad you liked them. Ino was a pain to put up with, but it was worth it… I guess," 

Lee felt like he was in a dream… Sakura-san had come to visit him and she was talking to him so openly and amiably. She was smiling for him! He had never been happier in his life. He could not stop gazing at her beautiful face. 

Sakura looked away, suddenly disturbed. "I… I'm supposed to say comforting things right now, aren't I…" She felt weary, "I can't figure out anything to say… sorry about that Lee-san," Lee shook his head, "Don't worry Sakura-san, I'm feeling a lot better already with your presence!" Lee felt something fall on the bed, and he looked down. A wet spot? He looked back up and saw Sakura crying. 

"You…you are so kind to me Lee-san," She blinked quickly, her hand whipping away her tears, "I'm sorry," She smiled sadly, "…and I promised I wouldn't cry anymore…" Sakura chuckled a little sourly, and Lee looked at her helplessly, a knot in his stomach. He wanted to comfort her, but it didn't seem appropriate. He really cared for her… but…

"Don't apologize Sakura-san," Lee looked down, "Crying is not something bad, and you look very pretty with tears in your eyes…" Sakura looked at him in bewilderment—and then smiled softly…feeling very silly crying in front of him. They stood there in silence until Sakura spoke up, a blush spreading through her face. 

"I'll be leaving now…" She whispered, "I'm glad your operation turned out alright Lee-san, I'm sure Naruto will be happy to hear that…" She was about to turn around when she saw the round food resting on his hand. Lee followed her eyes, "Gai-sensei brought me dumplings today, and these are a special type of dumpling that are supposed to make you heal faster." Sakura eyed them suspiciously and then grabbed one from the basket, "Wonder how they taste…?" Lee's eyes widened, "Sakura-san—" Sakura gave it a small bite and her face turned blue. Lee sweatdropped, "They don't taste real good…" Sakura coughed, new tears in her eyes, "Ugh…Lee-san, how many have you eaten??" 

"Seventy one!" Sakura's eyes bulged and she looked at Lee like he was crazy. He only stared back proudly. Naruto's idiotic face surfaced in her mind and she remembered how hard they tried to do everything.  

A chuckle bubbled from her mouth and transformed into sincere laughter. Lee looked down nervously, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

"Mind if I take one?" Sakura asked after catching her breath. Lee blinked, but nodded, "Sure Sakura-san," Sakura took one and smiled, "Thank you Lee-kun, please get well soon, okay?" She smiled and went out the door, leaving a flustered Lee behind. After that, there was only one thought in his head for the whole day.

She called him 'Lee-kun.'

***

Hinata's movements ceased, and her hands lowered to her lap. 

Determination.

She dared herself to continue. Try again. She looked up; eyes settling on the slow rise and fall of Neji's chest. Then she forced herself to look on. 

To his exposed neck… 

His chin… 

His lips… 

His nose… 

And--and a pair of friendly eyelashes. 

Her eyes wavered to the wall and then back to his eyes. White eyes.  

_"People cannot change themselves!"_

Hinata got up suddenly and stepped towards the door, her hand gripping the handle in distress. She paused, her heart racing in her chest. Her eyelids trembled, and the air was trapped in her throat. She gulped inaudibly—and her fingers held onto the handle tightly. 

Something to prove. 

Don't run away. 

She turned a little, her eyes looking back timidly, and whispered in his direction, "G-get well soon N-neji-nee-san." She opened the door quickly and closed it quietly and carefully behind her. 

Inside the room, an awaking Neji looked at the closed door with half-open eyelids. Outside, Hinata was letting go of the handle. She took a deep breath once she was done. 

"Hinata?" 

Hinata's hands sprung close to herself in self-protection and she looked with nervous eyes at the pink haired girl approaching her down the hall. Sakura blinked at Hinata's reaction, but what caught her curiosity the most was that the room Hinata was standing in front of. It was no one else's then last year's rookie Hyuga Neji. 

"S-sakura-san, ohayo…" Whispered the shy girl as she fidgeted in embarrassment. 

"What are you doing here?" Hinata blushed even more, "Well…I-I came to visit…Kiba-kun, but he is…resting, a-and I heard t-that… Naruto-kun…" Her voice dropped lower and lower, until Sakura could only see her lips tremble. She took a breath, if only Hinata could speak more clearly, "So you wanted to visit Naruto?" Sakura summed up as she walked past her, "You got the wrong one. This one's Naruto's room." She motioned to the next room, "Lets go in together." The pink-haired girl smiled invitingly and opened the door to said room. She waited for Hinata to accept her offer before going in. The shy girl paused and then nodded, "A-arigatou, Sakura-san…" 

Sakura stepped in and looked around. 

The place was brightly lit and the sun rested warmly on the white sheets of the only bed inside the room. Naruto sat in the middle of this glow and the only thing more vivid than the light was his blonde hair, sticking up wildly and unarranged, challenging the solar rays. 

He has awake!

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, walking up towards the blonde quickly, "You are finally awake, I was seriously beginning to worry—" Naruto turned to look at her dully, almost as if he wasn't seeing her at all. Sakura's eyes widened. 

Red. 

"Naruto you are…" Naruto felt the sliding tickle on the side of his mouth and he used the back of his hand to wipe away the red trail. He swallowed uneasily, a heavy taste on his tongue. Blood.

"Call for the nurse Hinata," Hinata's white eyes left Naruto's side, and she nodded at Sakura, going out the door quickly. Naruto coughed, wincing and digging nails onto his stomach. Sakura's eyebrows slanted in worry, "Naruto…" She walked up to him and laid the dumpling she brought with her on the bed. Then did the unexpected. She hugged him.

"Naruto—" Sakura closed her eyes, "…you are always pushing yourself too hard," Naruto's eyes glazed, but he did not speak nor move. "This time I thought… but he is safe, Naruto. You brought him back, you really did…" 

_"Why do you persist? …He decided to leave your village. It was his choice. What makes you so sure that this isn't the path he wanted…? People hold dark secrets…you might not know him at all."    _

"…I knew you'd keep your promise, thank you Naruto. Thank you—"

_"You don't seem to understand…in my eyes, Orochimaru-sama's goals and wishes are ordinary…they are right. They represent my own…I am not a villain."_

Sakura clutched his back, "—Hokage-sama spoke to him… and everyone, they are okay Naruto…but—" She started crying, "But you really scared me, I was scared… I'm so happy you are okay—"

_"…We are not so different, you also have an obscure power within you… You must be able to understand our position. Power is not obtained without a prize. There are some necessary mistakes."_

"It's been so hard." Sakura whispered, "I wish I could understand why… I wish I were more helpful! I've tried, but he doesn't—he just doesn't… I can't do it myself—I need you… to help me—"  

_"A purpose… that is all a Shinobi seeks after nothing else is left. I have nothing left. This is my purpose. I cannot die without a purpose…I will accomplish it knowing that it will be the last thing I do."_

He felt sick. Sick with everything. His head was whirling. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to clear the fuzziness, and buried his head deeper into the soft pink offered to him, what a sweet lulling smell…he felt a pang of deception hit him in the gut. He clenched his teeth as he felt warm dots rolling down his eyes. Fuck, fuck…

_"We are fighting opposites, you for his life, and I for his death. There is no such thing as right or wrong. Do you understand why? Do you want to understand?" _

"—Just rest and things will be okay, Kakashi-sensei told me that everything will be back to normal. This is just a bad memory," A shuddered chuckle, "We'll be back to doing missions together—"

_"Let me see you run!"_

The nurse entered the room, and Sakura separated herself from Naruto, wiping away her tears and not noticing Naruto's own black hole. The nurse noticed the heavy frustration in the air, and asked for the young girls to leave. "I'll take care of this from here," She reassured them as she showed Sakura to the door. Hinata was waiting outside, her eyes concentrated on Naruto's facial expressions. She trembled—it looked as if he was dying. Murdered beliefs. To her own despair, she could do nothing but stare. Isolated suffering. She looked down, one closed hand resting on her trembling lips. 

"Lets go…" Sakura mumbled, shaken with the whole situation. Empty hope. She shook her head, "I mean, I'll be going now…" She noticed the flower in her hand, and cursed herself mentally. She glanced at Hinata, who seemed to be distracted by something else. "Here," She handed her the flower, "I don't think I was able to cheer anyone up today, maybe you'll have more luck..." She smiled sadly, said goodbye and walked away. 

Moments later, the nurse came out of the room and closed the door behind her with a shudder. "Come with me," She whispered hurriedly and grabbed her hand, almost yanking the bewildered Hinata away. 

"I-is N-naruto-kun a-alright?"

"He just needs to rest… it's better to leave him alone, in case he is dange—he is just better be left alone, until Iruka-sensei arrives. I pray he knows how to… handle him,"  

Inside the room, Naruto was left looking up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused and tears long gone. Tears eaten away by thought. Ideas.

***

_Naruto's mouth was slightly open. Lips smeared in fresh and flowing blood. He fell on his knees. Red eyes fading blue, "…You are right," Naruto mumbled lost in delirium, "…I am fighting for a wrong." His head turned, and was almost surprised to see Kimimaro sprawled on the floor, bathed in blood, head resting on one side, eyes half-closed. "…But—you know what…some wrongs make people happy…" Naruto whispered, "Y-you should be happy too…"_

_Empathy._

_"…Maybe there is a right and a wrong after all…didn't think you would risk your purpose… for this." _

_Grief._

_"Happy? For happiness…t-that is so stupid…must be wrong." _

_Loneliness._

_"I…this feeling…all along a…"_

_Sacrifice._

_"…I comprehend… it was—worth it."_

_Naruto stared at him in a dazing blue twilight—waiting for Kimimaro to share his wisdom with him. Needing that wisdom desperately—like a newborn, frantically hoping to remember how to breathe in time. Or maybe newborns already knew how—they just needed to remember why._

_Reassurance. _

_For everything that Naruto was worth. _

_…_

_Sasuke was a real bastard. _

***

It was not a secret. 

It was just too troublesome to describe… let alone explain it. 

Shikamaru was Konoha's #1 lazy bum, but—he was also a genius. 

"Hey… Ino…" The blonde-haired girl rose from her sit, "Shut up Chouji, you are not supposed to be talking!" She scowled and fretted in annoyance. Chouji lay on his bed with a comfortable smile on his lips. 

It had been a close call. Everything had happened unnervingly close. From the moment Sakura awoke that morning, to the moment he caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru didn't even feel like smirking at the precise time calculations. Someone up there just wanted to mess with his head. 

"What are you trying to do? Don't even think about sitting up!" Chouji pouted, "I just need to stretch a—" Ino denied him vehemently, and yelled at Chouji in exasperation, then proceeded to sit back down on a chair, crossing her legs and her arms at the same time.

The truth is that it had been too close for everyone's own good. This had been his first mission, and even though he weighted every decision calmly, critically and detachedly, he still felt he had made too many mistakes. And these were the results. 

"Can I just get a drink of water...?" Chouji ventured finally, and Ino shook her head, trying to remain calm through the thick and overwhelming urges of beating Chouji into unconsciousness. "…well maybe some wind could help," Ino's eyebrow twitched, but she got up and opened the window, very slowly… 

They had completed the mission though, which at the end of every sacrifice his team had to endure, mattered the most in a situation like this. He knew that all of them agreed too. That's the way Konoha Shinobis worked. Surrender everything for a comrade. And that's where their little predicament developed… 

Naruto was sure the one that got beat up the most. 

"Maybe it's a little too chilly—" Chouji said in placid lavishness. Ino closed the window shut and started to yell the dam full of obscenities she had been accumulating. 

She was distracting. He couldn't even concentrate with her jabbering, her loud, piercing high-pitched voice, and constant nagging. He turned away, an upside-down smile on his face.  

"—Don't you agree Shikamaru?" Ino suddenly burst out, and to his growing terror, her baby blue eyes were now targeting him. He frowned silently, why were women so complicated? 

"Shikamaru!" Ino all but screamed and ran up to him. He put his arms in front of him in terror, so now he was going to get beat up by her too. "Don't be stupid," She scowled as if she had read his mind, surprising him even more, "You are bleeding, why don't you two listen to what I tell you? Asuma-sensei should be putting up with you two, not me! Men are such idiots," Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at Ino in confusion as she removed the wet bandages covering his left shoulder. 

She was being so… gentle?

"Hey Ino, you don't need to—" Shikamaru started, and Ino cut him off, "It's not like I enjoy being here, but I'm not going to let that no good Sakura get credit for everything. I'm going to show her just how much of a better nurse I am," By now she had already patched him up, a bit sloppily, but tenderly… which was the more unnerving. Of course not all good things lasted this long, specially when it came to Ino. "Aren't you feeling much better already Shika?" She said lovingly and slapped one hand on his injured hand. "Ah! Sorry Shika! I forgot…" Ino started as Shikamaru's face contorted into one of pain. 

Chouji couldn't stop smiling from his side of the room.  

***

"He is out of it, I've tried everything… he is just not responding. But he is listening, it just doesn't seem important to him—like the sounds of a faraway bell. That's how his look seems, faraway! I can't reach him. I want Tsunade-sama to come look at him. I know she's busy… but she did tell me to call for her if anything happened… it's just isn't Naruto… he is too quiet, too…still. The nurse says he hasn't moved from that spot on the bed since she left the room."

"Has he answered to anything?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Iruka… calm down, you might be overreacting—"

"How can I be overreacting?!? He won't even eat, not even ramen, not even that!" A pause, "…I just can't stand watching him like that… but what nerves me the most is the little things he mumbles, as if he had a fever… you've heard him…"

"What does worry me is that he keeps throwing up blood. Maybe it's an internal wound that keeps reopening…"

"Do you think that it could be that simple? Or maybe it's more complicated…" 

"The Hokage should know if this is some type of forbidden Ninjutsu—" 

"Are you sure Sasuke doesn't know anything?" 

"We could say… he is not cooperating much," A sigh

"…Shikamaru is not helping either…" Another pause, "…I'm sorry for disturbing you Kakashi-san, but I was hoping you knew something…" 

"You better get going Iruka,"

"I do have class, but—"

"I'll watch over him for now, don't worry so much—Hokage-sama should be here soon."

"Thank you—Kakashi."

Silence…

…

The weariness was slowly fading out, the cringing fears subsiding. But…

Kakashi was about to close the door, when something caught his eye—Movement.

Naruto sat up…

Got out of bed slowly... 

Stepped towards the window…

And watched as if he was hoping to see someone outside.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed ever slightly in wonder.

The sun was setting and a rainbow of red, orange and pink rhymed the skies. No one outside. He was not disappointed. But…

Eyelashes lowered…

One hand reached up…

A pause. 

He did pull. 

The curtains fluttered down as he loosened the knot tying them and the room was flooded in heavy darkness. Naruto walked back to the bed and snuggled close to the pillow, pulling the sheets all the way up to his neck.

Kakashi stood there a bit longer. Without second thoughts, he retreated from the room completely. "Sleep tight," He said to his student and closed the door behind him. 

Naruto nodded, the acknowledgement missed by his teacher. 

Yeah… sleep, he was kind of tired. But…

"No."  

He closed his eyes. 

Then opened them again.  

Was it him or was the darkness grinning wildly? 

TBC…

Comments:

I KNOW I KNOW! *Everyone yells CONFUSING* But it'll get better, hopefully… _ lol… XD 

I just realized something o_o it seems I like making Naruto suffer from _mysterious_ diseases O_o lol

Oh and this is my second fanfic! I do have a plan on how to continue this one, though. Unlike my One-shot that was made completely from inspiration, this one has some actual thinking behind it! Please review and be nice to me u_u *hides in the corner*

I introduced most of the characters I plan to use in the story with this chapter! So you know what to expect when it comes down to relationships _ or so you think... mwahaha

Er, I've talked enough! Cya next chappie!

-Saori


	2. Irrational Thought

Everyone liked Sasuke. He was the survivor of the Uchiha clan, possessor of the terrifying Sharingan, good-looking, smart, strong, mysterious as hell—and everyone loved him for it. 

Everyone disliked Naruto. He was someone with no natural talent, the dropout, the moron, but on top of that, he contained an evil creature within himself—and everyone hated him for it. 

They were different. 

Naruto hated Sasuke and Sasuke hated Naruto. That was their relationship. It was based on hating each other's guts and hoping the other was killed very painfully and slowly—with spiky and razor-sharp objects preferably. 

Sasuke had been alone, had accepted his loneliness and done away with it. Naruto was alone since he was born, but he had desperately sought out company. 

Naruto was very influential. More than he ever realized. 

Sasuke was used to being admired, was used to doing things alone, and putting up with everything on his own, but Naruto didn't care if he was Uchiha Sasuke or not, he didn't care if he distracted Sasuke or not, and he certainly didn't care whether he died from his stupidity or not. 

All he cared for was acknowledgement.

Who would give a damn about a reckless moron like him? Sasuke found himself helping the blonde nuisance too soon and too many times for comfort. 

He began looking out for the idiot who got in trouble every minute of the day. He began smirking each time the dead last glared at him for helping him. He began to enjoy every moment that he met with his team in the morning, every meal he spent with them, every noisy walk besides them. 

He got used to them too fast. 

Perhaps he was too willing. 

Way too eager to fit in… 

They had been mismatched on purpose. It wasn't supposed to work out from the beginning. They were supposed to hate each other. He was supposed to hate Naruto. 

… Because Sasuke believed in only one thing, and that was revenge. That was the only thing he had left, and it didn't make sense for him to give that up for Naruto—for the dead last—It was illogical. It was insane, crazy. He was mad.

Yeah… he was. Pretty damn fucked-up. His whole life was a waste of breath… a leftover of the great Uchiha clan. 

One lingering drop of water left behind by the rain, just waiting to fall down and disappear for once and for all. 

He had to finish up the job. That's why he had been left alive. It was the path he was given. He had to become the avenger of his family and kill his brother for the broken promises, for the empty hate, for the wasted time. For the hideous gap in time that never seemed to stop. 

Left without memories. Left without happiness. Left in hopeless misery, in exile. 

And then… 

Naruto. 

He became… his first kiss… his first rival… his first outrage… his first excitement… his first death… his memories.

It was wrong. They were different. They had different motives and goals. Opposite lives.

Sasuke needed strength. Needed it more than he needed memories. More than he needed happiness. He couldn't get sidetracked. He had been too willing. It had been all too soon. One big mistake. He couldn't forget. He couldn't move on. He needed strength at any cost. 

His life depended on killing Uchiha Itachi. 

And now Itachi was back, and he still didn't give a damn about Sasuke, or the loneliness_—_the_ hell—_he created for Sasuke. 

After all this time—after all that _pain_—Sasuke was still unable to… 

He was waved aside for being weak. This time Itachi went after Naruto, and Naruto was going to die, because Naruto wasn't that strong. Because Naruto was in his the way… and if Naruto crossed his path, he would kill him. 

For sure.

He'd show his brother who was really stronger.

Yeah. No more getting distracted. No more family games. No more fitting in. Nothing mattered anymore. He was in hell, he was lonely, and he couldn't do anything about it but smirk. He needed hate… he'd make it work in his favor. Make this hell burn for his sake. Let the hate take over. 

Sakura never understood…

He didn't sell his soul; he gave it away. 

*

**Exile **

By Saori-Hime

Comments: Some Sasuke introspection to get this chapter started! It was tough x_x good thing I already had some of it written.  

Warnings: Just in case you didn't notice with last chapter, this is an AU story since it starts with the anime/manga plot but drifts off into its own little tangent XD 

Disclaimer: Kimimaro! What have I told you about playing with your bones! Er… Nopes, not mine! Now fetch! *Throws the lawyers Kimimaro's left ankle* 

_Senbon_ – Haku uses this type of weapon! Spiky needle-sort of things XP

_Sho-kun_ – Er, that's what Kakashi calls his students when he arrives in the morning… something like ladies and gentleman? lol not sure… x_x  

_Flashback_

**Chapter Two – Irrational Thought**

They asked him.

They talked to him. 

They persuaded him. 

They guarded him. 

All of them—were annoying. 

He wasn't surprised. He was used to all of their tricks and speeches. From the usual disapproving looks, to the angry retorts. He was sick of them. If they understood, they pretended not to. If they didn't, they didn't care. They were repeating the same mistakes, but it didn't matter. Their time was running out and all they were doing was run around like headless chickens. Morons. It was too late to try and do anything with him. He wouldn't allow anyone to take away his path. He needed to become strong and it didn't matter which side of the war he ended up on. He was an avenger. Liking it, enjoying it, suffering was out of the question. It didn't exist… should have never existed. 

"You look quite pale there, everything okay?" 

"Hn."

Kakashi sat beside him and took out his orange book. Orange…

The worst part of coming back to the village wasn't the constant nagging or subtle anger coming from everyone that knew about his escape; it was having to put up with his teacher. 

Kakashi had spent most of his time training him. He had tried to teach him principles he had long forgotten. He had tried to make him stronger. 

Sasuke respected him. Not for his fame as a ninja, not for his philosophies in life, and not for everything he had done for him up until now. He respected him for the enormous burden he carried. A burden that never shattered his personality, not even with the passage of time. He was a mystery to him even after all the time he had spent with him, but there was that link between them that allowed them to understand. 

It wasn't the little coincidences like the Sharingan, or the heightened flesh. Their link was rooted deep down to the way they lived, the events they experienced, the attitude they sustained—The pain they endured.

Kakashi and Sasuke weren't that different. Kakashi understood Sasuke, and Sasuke understood Kakashi. Even without understanding what—they understood the why. Kakashi didn't ask him. Kakashi didn't persuade him. Kakashi only guarded him. He waited for his trust—knowing that he'll never get it. Their hopeless cause… 

Sasuke slashed that link with a clean blade. 

"Evening." Tsunade greeted them as she walked up to them. They were waiting on the hospital's reception room. "So he's finally awake." Tsunade ventured as she went down the corridor towards Naruto's room. She opened the door, and wondered why everything was dark. 

"He went back to sleep." Kakashi said casually, eyes focused on his 'textbook'.

"What?" Tsunade asked in an incredulous tone, "He went back to sleep?" What was that supposed to mean? Did Kakashi want to get beat up by a tired Hokage?

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed, looking up from Icha Icha Paradise, and when he noticed Tsunade wasn't in a very good mood, he went ahead and elaborated. "Well, you must have heard about his condition. He seemed tired, so I left him to rest until you arrived." Tsunade's eyes lowered in thought. She went inside the room and closed the door behind her. 

The silence that followed after was piercing. The room's temperature seemed to plummet instantly. 

The dead last had survived after all—it was impossible. He had seen the injuries himself. The fact that the he was alive seemed unreal. A ghost story. He had seen all the blood. That moron had made it… and he could feel electricity ripple throughout his skin.

"He appeared very healthy… but to wake up after three days and fall asleep right away, maybe he isn't doing too well…" Kakashi commented, noticing the sudden tension building up beside him. 

"Naruto should be dead," Black eyes betrayed no lie, "Not asleep." 

Orochimaru had once said that his actions didn't match his words. He hadn't been able to grasp that concept until today. His eye relaxed in understanding. 

The coldness, his harshness... It was obvious something happened between the two. Something that had Sasuke sitting here beside him… and Naruto shut inside that room in complete darkness. The only problem was that Kakashi couldn't weight the loss and the gains. Actually, he hoped both had canceled themselves out and things would end up going back to normal. 

"It looked like it was a tough battle, but Naruto is quite surprising. You never know to what extremes he'd go to prove himself to others." Sasuke's jaw tightened, "But I think he was just doing his best to protect a teammate." He turned to look at his teacher, who in return just watched him passively. "If it wasn't clear before, now it's more than obvious. Naruto can't handle strong enemies. He'll never be anything else but a loud idiot." Sasuke almost smirked, "He was lucky enough not to be killed right away."

Kakashi's mood darkened, "Is that why you are tense, because Naruto is not dead?"

There was a pause and Sasuke knew it was coming. He knew Kakashi wouldn't be able to resist the blinding truth any longer. Sometimes the obvious was hard to digest. "Did you try to kill Naruto, Sasuke?"

"You've already stopped me once." Sasuke provoked without hesitation, and he could feel Kakashi's burning gaze behind that cool exterior of his. The raging understanding of clicking thoughts. Sasuke turned away, shameless, guiltless. 

"You will regret not stopping now, Sasuke. Hate won't make you stronger." Eye-level reasoning with a serious tone of voice. Sasuke did not reply.

The door opened, "Still asleep." Tsunade informed them; oblivious to the revelations that had transgressed just a moment ago, "I didn't see the need to wake him up right now. He seems quite worn out… Tomorrow I'll be able to speak to him." She glanced towards Sasuke, "All of you to be exact." The Uchiha boy was silent. "Kakashi, have the meeting place be here tomorrow morning. Don't forget to inform Sakura." The Hokage stretched tiredly, feeling that it would be one of those long nights once again. She sighed, and walked towards the building's exit. "Night," She said before going out. 

"Lets go… Sasuke." The raven-haired boy got up from his seat and followed the Jounin outside the hospital. Black eyes narrowed in anger. Why, why did he want to look back? 

Kakashi glanced down at his infuriated student. Perhaps he understood Sasuke more than the boy understood himself. His eye narrowed—now all he could do was wait for Naruto to wake up.

***

_"Orochimaru-sama," The echoing voice came from down the hall. Instead of turning his attention to her, he listened to her enthralling footsteps, the mischievous swing of hair, so inviting... Body language had never been more satisfying. She paused at the doorway, resting her head lightly on the wooden frame. "Orochimaru-sama, you are always busy—why can't you spare some of your time in me." Came the annoyed tone of his only apprentice._

_"Anko," Orochimaru turned away from the window, "I cannot teach you today. Go ahead and practice what you already know." _

_"I want to be with you." Orochimaru gazed at the young kunoichi with interest. She was so honest and precise. She walked inside the room with no fear, never looking away, never thinking twice. She was quite the shock. Maybe… that is why he allowed her to stay by his side. His lips stretched into a subtle smile.  _

_"You may." The girl smiled, dark brown eyes sparkling in contentment. She walked closer to him and turned her head towards the window. She was curious to know what Orochimaru had been looking at. He watched Anko closely, observing the way she measured everything that was happening outside. She had keen eyes. Deadly keen. She rested her hands on the window, peering further down, and recognizing Jiraiya and his group of students. He was making them explore their chakra control with the common tree-climbing exercise._

_"That boy," Orochimaru said in his softly devious voice, "He has latent potential, don't you agree?"_

_Anko's eyes studied the boy with the blonde hair in growing interest. "He has nice eyes…" was her quiet reply, which caught Orochimaru by surprise, even though his demeanor never showed any of it. Her eyes narrowed in temptation, and she tilted her head to look up at her teacher. Orochimaru met her gaze. "He is too spirited… what an easy target." _

_His pale hand reached up to brush her cheek tenderly, "I see…" Anko's breath stopped short. She could feel her thoughts reacting to his alluring eyes._

_"This is your chance to prove yourself to me…" Orochimaru's hand slipped down to Anko's collar, which he used to pull her gently towards him. He leaned down and whispered, "Kill him during the exam…" His mouth came down on her cheek, and his teasing warm breath pressed against her skin, making an innocent desire spread like fire around her cheeks. He grinned and stood fully, then walked out of the room without further words. _

_A hand reached up to touch the side of her face where the burning kiss had been placed. Her brown eyes lowered towards the group below her, which was still working on the chakra control exercise. Eyelashes dropped seductively and a smirk parted her pretty lips in sinful excitement. _

To remember that, how long ago was it… The moonlight sun cascaded down her jacket, creating shadows and optical illusions that would otherwise never have been made. She removed her mask and set it down on the tree branch she was currently sitting on. Jiraiya had been right to come talk to her, even if he only managed to aggravate things.

This month had been a constant ache, but there was nothing she could do about it, because when it involved Orochimaru, she was usually the first one to be disturbed… and she enjoyed every scream he caused her to swallow. 

Anko smirked behind her tired disposition.  

The only survivor of the sound five had been very helpful to say the least. She wouldn't have found this place if it hadn't been for her collaboration. It hadn't been easy… she had been exceptionally resilient and very bad-tempered, but it made things more interesting in her opinion. 

Ibiki wouldn't be happy when he found out…

Ah, if only Jiraiya had been less demanding with her—if he had been a little reserved for once in his life—she would have allowed him to know what she was after. What type of wild risk she was about to submit herself to… and just for the thrill of the kill. Her heart pounded in her chest in response. She was going to enjoy this…  

It was better this way, though. No one would have understood, and Jiraiya wasn't one of the brightest. He was the exact opposite of that—an irresponsible idiot who preferred to stay out of trouble. 

Coming back to the village at a moment like this was quite shocking. Could he be up to something? Showing up all secretive in front of her and all... 

He just wanted to get under her skin, try to warn her not to fall in too deep—as if he knew she was digging up her grave. Funny. Strange. Too funny and too strange.

He could never pull off something that cunning; No… it was a woman's intuition what was behind it. Tsunade-sama must have known she was up to no good. She had sent Jiraiya to pester her for it, and the hermit had played along. And so had she. 

The village feared she would turn against them. Why not, maybe doing a little killing for Orochimaru might prove refreshing. Killing to get paid wasn't her thing, and paying to get killed wasn't either, but she was asking for it… 

It didn't matter whether Tsunade and Jiraiya were worried. Things had changed the moment Orochimaru returned to the village and she couldn't hold back any longer. Promises, or no promises, she couldn't resist it. 

Yondaime was dead and she was pretty tired of living. She was happier being an emotionless murderer than a shackled slayer. Sinning was okay. Sinning was exciting. She had a perturbing lust for blood and she would definitely do anything for his blood. Anything. 

Yondaime ended up sacrificing everything, he had always been vain… and she—she had always been afraid of the last step.  

"I see you are here." 

Anko turned her head to the side and nodded at Kabuto with semi-closed eyes. The air was slashed by four silver needles instantaneously, each aiming for the gray-haired intruder's vital points. He managed to dodge them all by jumping down into the darkness, exactly as she expected, and a loud _thunk_ was heard each time a senbon nailed itself onto wood. Anko took out a kunai from her pocket and used the tree branch to push herself downwards. He was out in the open, it wasn't surprising that she would try a head-on attack, but he wasn't defenseless. His eyeglasses glinted and his hands began to glow a feint blue. He landed on the ground, and sprung back up, palms aiming for her exposed neck. The kunai stroke him first. It tore his flesh open, covering her hands in red liquid as she jabbed the dagger deeper onto his solar plexus. He had left his guard down in order to get a clean hit at her neck and she didn't miss the chance to strike. She had sharp eyes… but not sharp enough. Her eyes widened as she felt her neck crack. 

Both bodies disappeared in a puff of smoke.      

The forest was very quiet.

Another shower of needles made him jump out of the bushes he had used to conceal himself.

"Meh, to think neither of us is playing fair." Came Anko's annoyed but sweet voice. His second Bunshin was soon annihilated by a senbon directed exactly between his eyes, and the rain of silver rays continued to chase him out of his territory. 

She stopped briefly, trying to find her prey's new hideout. She took out four more needles, and stopped at mid-throw when a voice said behind her, "Hunter-nins don't allow their faces to be shown." Kabuto stated matter-of-factly, holding a kunai directly to her neck. "Taking off your mask in the middle of the forest was just to distract me from those Kage Bunshin you had already organized."

Her breathing evened out and she replied, "Chuunin-level combat strategies, you read them pretty well, but believe me, I'm not underestimating you." His heart started beating faster the moment he stroke her—another Bunshin! She was toying with him. "Make sure you don't underestimate me..." The air whispered to his startled ears.

He dropped to the ground, gripping his kunai a bit more tightly. He paused when he heard her footsteps behind him as she walked out and into the open. She scanned the different places where her senbon had missed a target. The silver needles stood out like marking signals. 

Kabuto didn't make any effort to turn to look at her. He was sure confident, it must be because he was a medical specialist and hand-to-hand combat was his strong suit. Standing here in the clearing must be an open-invitation for him. 

But he knew there was something amiss. Took him long enough to notice.

"Senbon are not only precise killing weapons. They are also used to mark territory. By just nailing them on, square per square of land can be checked off if they are free of suspicion… the enemy is cornered without him ever realizing it. A simple ANBU land exercise." 

A trickle of sweat traveled down his face. So in that case…

"I know where the real you is hiding." She closed her eyes, "But I'm not here to kill you. Not by a long shot." The last of his clones vanished in front of her, and he stood up tall on the tree branch where he had been observing all along. 

"You are pretty smart, but being too smart can sometimes be used against you… when I took off my mask it wasn't to distract you from the cunning tactics you imagined I was using. It was to distract you from the type of battle I had already prepared for you." Kabuto smirked, understanding dawning on him, "So it was Genjutsu all along." From the very beginning she had used the night forest to disguise her Genjutsu, and she had used his interpretation skills against him to snarl him inside the illusion. Those clones must have been part of the it as well: used to look like Kage Bunshin to make sure he didn't pick up on her Genjutsu until she could pinpoint his real position with the senbon attacks. 

He had been manipulated all along and there had only been one real body.

It probably was…

He turned around to face the same Anko that had taken off the mask just a few minutes ago—sitting on the tree branch, untroubled, and looking at him with the same strange eyes she had on when he first saw her.

"I've terminated the Genjustsu, since I've found you." Anko informed him seriously. She was still shaken from this revelation. To figure out he had been hiding right beside her the whole time… this guy could manipulate his body extremely well. She hadn't sensed a heartbeat or an intake of breath throughout the battle, and he had been ten feet away from her. Without the Genjutsu things would have turned out a bit more interesting. 

Guess both of them were fooled by the simplest of answers.

"I take it you are here because you want to speak with Orochimaru-sama, Anko-san." Her eyes watched Kabuto closely, as if she knew he was up to something. Could Orochimaru have told him about her? No… probably not. She wondered if he was trying to make friends with that respectful tone… 

It wasn't hard for Orochimaru to figure things out, he'd always been very resourceful—but to have someone waiting for her…  

"Yeah…" Anko said slowly, eyes turning away to look out into the distance. Her hand reached up towards her neck and she dropped her eyes. "Take me to him…" Kabuto nodded, but halted when she spoke, "Aren't you worried that I could be a spy?" His eyes smiled behind his glasses, "That is why I am here Anko-san, and not any other person." They shared their first truthful acknowledgement and Anko smirked, "I guessed as much."

***

Tsunade yawned. It was getting very complicated waking up in the morning, and her diet—She was eating papers and drinking ink. Who would have thought being Hokage was so tiring? A smile crept to her face. The whole village was doing its best, though. All of them were working maybe even harder than she was. The Sandaime had done a wonderful job as Hokage. She couldn't come up short—she held the dreams of this whole village in her hands.

She opened the hospital doors and entered the building. Her drowsy features started to dissipate, and her honey eyes scanned the surroundings for a certain team. Her eyes settled on the pink-haired girl waiting patiently by Naruto's hospital room. Tsunade didn't fail to notice the lack of sleep the young kunoichi displayed—she must have stayed up the entire night.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Sakura greeted her when she recognized her figure. Tsunade nodded, "Good morning. I'm glad you haven't caught Kakashi's unpunctuality." She grinned, "Those two will probably take a while to arrive, so I'll go ahead and check on Lee-kun before—"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Tsunade cringed—Gai's yell had rendered her ears useless—and Sakura's morning senses had been awakened at an unhealthy rate. She could feel her hair tips curling up. "This way Hokage-sama!" Gai approached Tsunade in a hurry, "Lee is waiting for your passionate report, let his young and flaming spirit rejoice with healthy prognostics." 

Tsunade was swept away by Gai and dragged towards Lee's quarters, while a disarrayed Sakura stared at both adults in half-shock half-embarrassment. On the other hand, she hoped that Lee-kun would be able to get out of the hospital soon.

***

It was early in the morning and no one in their right mind would dare to break the tranquility of a tender sunrise, specially not if they lived in a village where anyone could turn around and beat you up for it. Gai understood that concept, but… this was an emergency! A call for strong and flourishing new beginnings! 

In other words, his rumbling and vigorous voice resonated off the hospital walls the moment he stepped inside Lee's room. "Lee! Lee!" The young ninja heard his teacher calling him from far away, and he could only murmur 'Gai-sensei' in response. "Lee!" He saw his teacher atop of a hill, sparkling brilliantly and surrounded by a heavenly aura only Gai-sensei could create, full of incredible power and mainly beauty. Was he dreaming? Gai shook him by the collar, and if Ino had been present, she would have understood where Tenten got her waking-up techniques. 

"Wake up Lee!" The older man cried out desperately, and Lee's eyelashes finally lifted. Tsunade felt a droplet of sweat accumulating by her temple. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the disturbance… could Gai be any more compulsive? She had to stop the urge to whack him over the head as if he was a kid.

"Gai-sensei…" Lee's horse voice emitted through thick slumber clouds, and his eyes were greeted by Gai's shiny grin, "Tsunade-sama is here, Lee! This promise of a lifetime shall not be broken, now she will—" His jaw fell when he noticed that Tsunade was gone. 

***

Could he be noisier! Tsunade frowned in escalating worry; there was no doubt about it. She had heard a scream—A scream coming directly from Naruto's location. Her thoughts raced, conclusions were drawn, and possible treatments were prepared. She just needed to find out what the affliction was. 

"N-naruto!" Sakura finally exclaimed as she watched the boy in front of her shake with some unknown sickness. Her eyes widened as he brought his hands up to his neck, the door swinging wide open as he tried to get out. 

"Bleh! Eh! Ewww… wah! Ugh…!" Naruto gagged in a frenzy, not knowing what to do in a situation as horrible as this one. His eyes were drowning, and his nose was running. Sakura stared back at him in astonishment, observing in morbid fascination as his face turned different shades of colors. 

"T-that—what the hell!" Naruto accused with a cry, "I thought it was—food…" His mouth pulsated in horror, making him even more restless. "Eh, food?" Sakura asked in confusion, until it finally made sense. Yesterday she had—her face changed from alarmed to amused. So he had tasted Lee's 'healthy' dumplings. Sakura started chuckling to Naruto's torment. 

"S-sakura-chan…" Naruto pouted, "That dumpling," Sakura tried to explain, "I brought it… but—" She laughed lightheartedly, her face flushing slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry Naruto, I couldn't warn you." Naruto's face fell, "It was you Sakura-chan…?" 

Tsunade stopped by the sidelines and listened to the explanation of what had almost given her a heart attack. Her eyes drifted to the blonde boy, who seemed very healthy at the moment. She didn't see him acting strange—in Naruto terms that is—maybe Iruka had been too preoccupied over nothing…

"It was meant to heal you faster Naruto!" Sakura stated angrily, with one finger extended for emphasis, "That's why I gave it to you," she gave him a disapproving look, "You should be happy!" The blonde continued to fret about the taste, his tongue sticking out in protest, and his cheeks red from the exhilaration. He turned his head to the side, having that funny sensation of being watched.

"Ah!" he yelled, "It's the old hag! Hey, hey, what are you doing here?" His face connected with the floor right after that, and Tsunade's eyebrows twitched in anger, "Disrespectful brat," She murmured through gritted teeth, "Weren't you supposed to be resting in bed?" Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his head with both of his hands and sat up touching both of his feet together. He murmured something about being pounded by ridiculously-strong hags, and then added, "… I was hungry, and that yucky thing I ate…" He paused, smiling up at Sakura-chan, "Well... hehe…" He drifted off... he didn't really want to make Sakura-chan mad. 

Sakura gritted her teeth through her printed smile, what an ungrateful guy! 

"Hey, old-hag Tsunade, why don't you take me to eat ramen!" Naruto smiled brightly, and turned towards his crush, "Sakura-chan, you can come too!" 

"Wait a minute, Naruto." Tsunade admonished, "First I need to make sure you are okay." 

"I feel fine!" Naruto protested, "I'm just hungry!" 

"Hokage-sama!" A well-known wail reminded her she didn't have much time to argue with Naruto. "Why did you leave my cute Lee without checking him first!" Tsunade sighed, and Naruto said to Sakura without any consideration to hearing-ranges, "Look! It's super eyebrows!" Sakura glared daggers at the idiot, "Naruto!" She hissed, and Naruto grinned sheepishly while putting a hand behind his head. 

"I will check you both there," Tsunade came to the conclusion, and pointed towards Lee's room, "I'll take you out for ramen after that." The blonde perked up instantly, "Alright!" 

"Sakura, could you wait here for Kakashi. Knowing him, we might be out even before he arrives." Sakura nodded, after all, she was used to waiting for them all the time. She smiled; things were going back to normal. They really were. She held onto that thought desperately… 

***

"Naruto-kun" Lee's face lit up and Naruto stared at Lee in confusion, "Why are you in here?" Lee sweatdropped at Naruto's honestly naïve expression, "Hokage-sama healed my injuries completely, Naruto-kun, and this time I will be able to—" Naruto's face widened into a grin, "I knew old-hag Tsunade wasn't just an irresponsible gambler!" 

Tsunade was ready to challenge the loudmouth idiot for a duel outside, but Naruto's gasp and newest rambling soothed her urgent need to kill. The blonde was troubled because he saw that Lee's flower was in perfect condition, while his had been perfectly dead.

"Morning, Lee-kun," The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha turned his attention to Tsunade and away from the babbling ninja beside him, "Good morning, Hokage-sama." Tsunade walked up to him and asked him to stand up. He did so without any struggle. That itself was very impressing. Tsunade walked behind him and her eyes examined his shoulder blades slowly. Naruto had both eyes closed in blinding confusion. 

No signs of post operation trauma in the muscles, and not a drop of blood covered his bandages. His leg was just as intact. Everything had healed at an extremely fast rate. The truth was that this boy was in perfect health, which made her skepticism seem ridiculous, but how…?

Her eyes fell on the dozen of empty baskets lying around on the floor. She smiled…

"Everything is in perfect condition Lee-kun, you are one of the first ones to show this type of miraculous recuperation. In fact," She looked at Gai, "Rehabilitation won't be needed." She turned to Lee, "You may start training today if you feel it necessary." 

"YAY!" Lee cried out and Naruto chimed in, "Hey! Hey! Lets go outside and I could show you my newest technique!" Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Didn't Jiraiya scold you for that already." Naruto's face fell and he crossed his arms in front of his chest stubbornly. Gai, meanwhile, was crying rivers and lakes in the corner of the room.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and touched his forehead with her palm. He blinked, ready to start protesting, but paused in mid-syllable. He felt weary, "Ano… what happened to the others, they are okay, right?" There was a hidden edge of desperation filtering through his voice. 

Tsunade nodded, still concentrating on searching for some type of internal injury, since he was perfectly fine from the outside. "All of you are wonderful ninjas." She glanced at the necklace Naruto was sporting and grinned, "I'm proud of you."

Naruto stared at Tsunade, taken aback by the compliment. He swallowed hard, "Hehe…" He lowered his head, something Tsunade took as a way to hide his embarrassment. Tsunade stood up, "No use in trying to search for something wrong, you are as healthy as Lee-kun, Naruto. I guess I'll keep my promise…"

Naruto looked up, "Yes! Lets go to Irakachu, hey! Hey! It'll be a celebration of how great I am. No one would have been able to do this mission without me!" Naruto's ego inflated into a robust balloon and Tsunade sweatdropped. She walked towards the exit to give him more room to boost. "Maybe it would have been better to keep you in the hospital after all." She said as she opened the door.

"You are paying!" Naruto yelled and Tsunade paused at the doorway, "Wha—" She was about to objection when the tension from outside hit her. Naruto's grin didn't fade as he walked past Tsunade until that same cold-stinging rush hit his spine. 

Sakura was looking down, features hidden by her pink hair, and beside her stood Kakashi-sensei and…

The tension tripled and the air was so thick you could suffocate in it. Konoha's #1 loudest ninja was struck silent. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto. The things they felt and thought were secrets never again to be discovered. It was Naruto's honest disappointment, and Sasuke's always-unreadable expression, but behind their masks, at the core of each of their personalities, in the most intimate spot of their mind laid a burning betrayal that neither could comprehend. A stinging sensation spreading maliciously towards a goal. Erasing the good, implanting the bad. 

Both boys turned away instantly, frowns flaunting all over their faces. 

Everyone was silent. Kakashi had always known the explosive rivalry between the two. He had watched them go at it every day and night. However, he had also noticed the worried looks, the protective gestures, and the friendly grins. Teamwork… what happened to it?

"You two look like an angry couple," Tsunade pointed out the obvious, even if it was quite radical.

"This bastard just pisses me off!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, eyes closing into slits. 

"I'm not here because I want to." Sasuke replied nonchalantly, waving aside Naruto's outburst as if he wasn't even there, and directing his cold demeanor towards Kakashi. 

"You three are here because you have a meeting pending with me." Tsunade informed them, "So how about we go out for ramen and—"

"No." Naruto suddenly cut in, surprising everyone. Had Naruto just refused a meal? Ramen on to of that? Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance. 

"Ah! The power of youth, Konoha's lotus blooms brighter than ever!" Gai's greeting interrupted the claustrophobic tension, and everyone's attention was drawn towards the pair exiting the room. "Ah! Kakashi, I see you are also here, shall we finish our postponed match?" Kakashi took out his orange book and ignored Gai purposely, sending the other men into an outburst of inconsolable rejection.

"I don't know who is louder, Gai or Naruto…" Tsunade murmured as she tried to settle down the raging Jounin.

"Lee-kun!" Sakura said, seeing he was walking without any aid. "Hokage-sama has approved for me to start training," The bowled-cut boy said proudly, and gave her a thumbs up. Sakura smiled nervously, "I'm glad Lee-kun." She could feel a chill run down her spine.

Naruto and Sasuke…they were still acting weird. She glanced towards them in growing worry; memories of their last encounter at the hospital roof haunted her mind. Lee looked at Sakura, and then at the silent boys in front of him, who were turned away from each other. 

"Sasuke-kun," Lee smiled, "Welcome back, I'm glad you've returned safely…" Sasuke didn't say a word. Naruto was awfully quiet as well. Sakura's eyebrows knitted in preoccupation, and Lee regretted bringing that up…

"Didn't think you'd be here." Resentment

"Hn." Superiority

Naruto turned to face him, a shaky anger disturbing his very core, "I won't lose to you!" 

Sasuke smirked, turning slightly to meet his gaze, "Took you long enough to get out of that room." Naruto's eyes widened in growing anger, and Sasuke maintained his cold and calculating smirk. 

"I won't lose." Naruto said through gritted teeth, slamming his hands inside his pockets and walking away in frustration. Lee looked at Naruto's retreating figure, and Sakura watched Sasuke lower his gaze to the ground. Cold.  

"Wait Naruto, where are you going?" Tsunade called, but Naruto never turned back. Kakashi glanced at his students… and turned towards Tsunade, who had a troubled look on her face. "They'll work it out." He assured her. The Hokage was silent until a defeated sigh escaped her tired face. "I'll leave it up to you then Kakashi, you know them best… but report to me if anything happens." 

The Jounin nodded, and turned to his team, "Follow me, Sho-kun," Sakura looked towards Sasuke, who never met her gaze. Not once since he had returned. She held back her sorrow.

Tsunade said to Gai without taking her eyes off the retreating team in front of her, "Lee-kun is very strong Gai, as expected from a student of yours, but don't push him too hard this week… never tempt a recovering body." Gai nodded, his eyes watching his eternal-rival as well. Kakashi was in for youthful mistakes. He put a fist in front of his face, and wished him luck with tearful eyes. 

"Gai-sensei…" Lee looked up at his teacher, and Gai blinked, "Yes, Lee?" 

"When you quarrel with Kakashi-sensei, you mean no harm, correct?" Gai looked down at his student, "Of course, we may be eternal rivals, but he is still my comrade." Gai grinned, "We can always settle our disputes in friendly matches!" His eyebrow twitched in anger, remembering the way Kakashi had ignored him today. His twitching stopped when he came to the conclusion that Kakashi had just been afraid of loosing again. He laughed with pride. 

Lee was lost in thought for a moment, and then, "But… what if you were meaning to hurt him?" Gai paused, and continued seriously, "Lee, no matter how much you wish to prove a point, power shouldn't be used against your comrades. It should only be used—"

"—To protect precious people." Both said simultaneously, and Gai smiled. 

"Lee!" 

"Gai-sensei!" 

"It's training time!" 

"Roger!"

Teacher and student parted with their respective farewells, and Tsunade was left behind to ponder everything that had happened this morning…

*** 

"Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?" Sakura finally ventured, anything to break this disturbing silence, "To eat." He said cheerfully, "Huh…" Sakura looked puzzled at her teacher, how could he be so calm when this was happening? She felt a boiling anger overcoming her rational thoughts. 

"Old man! Serve me another one!" 

Sakura's ears perked up, so that's what he meant. Sakura looked down, embarrassed at her wrongful assumptions… She sighed… leave it up to Naruto to make her worry while he ate ramen!  

Kakashi leaned in to enter the small shop and sat down on the stool beside the rushing blonde. His two other students stayed outside. Sasuke had no intentions of going in there, and Sakura would never be able to take her eyes off Sasuke after what happened. In conclusion, Kakashi went in alone. 

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted in surprise, while his teacher continued to read his novel, "You can't just run off like that Naruto. We have many missions to complete today."

"I can't!" Naruto replied honestly, while he received another bowl of ramen with both hands, "Pervert Sennin promised to teach me more awesome techniques! I can't go with you!" He smiled and started eating his ramen at an extremely fast pace, even for Naruto. "I can't… waste… my chance to… become Hokage!" He said between mouthfuls, "Pervert Sennin—will come to pick me… up any minute now!" Naruto slurped loudly, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve. He looked around as if he imagined Jiraiya hiding from his view just to make him fret then hurriedly ordered another plate of noodles. 

"Naruto, you are eating too fast." 

"I will eat a hundred plates! Dare me to do so Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto—"

"A hundred in one hour!"

"No need to—"

"Just you watch, I'll become Hokage in no time! That old-hag Tsunade will see I'm the best suited for the position. She'll give up her place. Hey! Hey! I'll seriously eat at least 50 bowls! Only I can do it because I'm—"

"**_Naruto_**." He said it so harshly… in a tone of voice he'd never heard his teacher use. Everything seemed to stop in time. Blue eyes stared in astonishment at Kakashi-sensei. His teacher looked at him silently, and Naruto dropped his gaze suddenly. 

"Jiraiya is not coming Naruto. He left the country yesterday."

Naruto's eyes widened, and a terrible horror settled on his stomach. Kakashi was about to continue, but something made him stop. 

He hadn't been there for Naruto. No… he hadn't been there for his team. He glanced towards Sasuke and Sakura. One wasn't even facing the small stand, and the other was looking at the floor with both hands pressed tightly together. He closed his eye and a haunting feeling welled up inside him.

He had been so busy with Sasuke… that Naruto had moved on to Jiraiya. Naruto was so honest. It… made that feeling grow thicker… 

This time it seemed ramen wouldn't be able to make it up to him.

He probably initiated the team's rapture with his lack of—

"I'm full." Naruto broke the terrifying pause, "I hope we have good missions today, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grinned at him, and hopped off the stool. Kakashi's eye was semi-wide as he watched him saunter off towards Sakura. He had begun a conversation immediately, bringing life back into the pink-haired girl. A second later Naruto was getting pounded for saying something stupid. 

Sasuke turned towards the loud pair slightly, even though he had that same cold stare in his face… but that was something that could be fixed.  

Kakashi sighed, putting one hand on his face. For a moment there… he got worried. He closed his eye, curving it up into a contented smile. Everything was back to normal now.

He paid for the bill, and got up.

…

That same feeling welled up inside him again, and Kakashi's eye narrowed. No. He wasn't going to do it again. He wasn't fooled—He wasn't fooled one bit. Not this time. He knew the truth. 

He had learned to look underneath the underneath.

Everything had changed.  

TBC…

_Hallucinations_ are sensory perceptions that occur in the absence of real, external stimulus or are gross distortions of perceptual input. Usually auditory.  

_Delusions_ are beliefs that are maintained even though they clearly are out of touch with reality.

Comments: Yay! Got some action in o_o! More Kabuto characterization in later chapters! BTW, I always thought Anko would make a cool Hunter-nin, and Orochimaru calls her one of Konoha's 'special Jounin' so I kind of put two and two together…! *Tries to stop all the reviewers who are ready to correct the writer* Eek! XP Good thing I'm protected by the AU-stamp! Mwahahah… 

To those who asked me stuff, answers will be given in later chappies!! Sorry about that ^___^; but I have a few meanings for last chapter's symbols:

Rain – Hopelessness

Butterfly – "Out of loss, change, _death_, and destruction can come new life."

Setting sun – Death

Bear with me guys! And if you have a kind heart review ^_^ (Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! You made my day ^^)

BTW… wasn't 209 exciting!!!!! *DIES FROM THE ADRENALINE-RUSH* Aw geez, I seriously can't wait for 210! AW GEEZ! T____T _AWWW GEEEEEZ_! *Throws a convulsive fit*

-Saori****


	3. Disturbed Emotion

The air was soft in humid sadness… flower petals fluttered by in slow motion… trees swayed back and forth in cozy solitude... 

The flowers were crying. 

Their petals dropped tiredly on her lap, soothing sobs and cleaning tears. Pink sighs colored the skies and piano-music hypnotized her mind. 

Things went by… the sun rose to its highest temple, and fell down to kiss the moon goodnight. The trees turned yellow, and the grass died out. The flowers shivered in hopelessness, and gray pictures crawled inside her heart. Time flowed by… 

September… October… November… December…

Running around in circles. Chasing after an unreachable dream. What was she doing? Why couldn't she stop? It was a never-ending pattern of sorrow; deception-filled ideas. Heartbreaking thoughts. It was self-inflicted loneliness relinquishing her soul.

Echoing dreams clinging for hope, crying flowers dreaming for more.

She didn't want to sleep.

She didn't want to let go.

She didn't want anything but him. 

Only him. 

Broken images displayed in the distance… her childish fantasies… absorbing all happiness…

The scenery left, the colors faded away, and she was still sitting there, listening to the piano-music play her song. 

Things changed, but she was stuck.

The breeze rocked her hair, and she continued to stare out, because she was rooted to this spot in time. She was lost inside this warping world. Drowning in this intoxicating and delicate exile; her fabricated isolation…

It fulfilled her needs, fed her wishes, and finalized her destiny. Made her enjoy the sadness. Let her memorize the pain. Turned her into a colorless flower, because she was not worth it… because she couldn't reach it…

The sky was too far away and too cold today… 

Sasuke-kun…

*

**Exile**

By Saori-Hime

Comments: Sakura's interlude! 

Warnings: Sakura-centric chapter… there will be, of course, no Sakura bashing. 

Disclaimer: It belongs to our dearest Kishimoto-san who is probably laughing at our faces for being so obsessed with his little drawings… How evil! 

_Flashback_

**Chapter Three – Disturbed Emotion**

Yamanaka Ino was Konoha's number one female rookie. She was also the prettiest Gennin in town, and without a doubt, she was the best-suited girl for Uchiha Sasuke. 

That's what she liked to think sometimes anyway. 

She walked quietly towards the hospital, chewing absentmindedly on a dry flower stump, and thinking of ways to hurt Shikamaru for being such a lazy ass. Ino blinked when she came near team seven's meeting place. The red bridge was as quiet as ever and she would have passed by unaware of anyone there if certain hair-color hadn't caught her attention.

"Well if it isn't Forehead Girl," Ino chimed in a bittersweet tone as she walked closer to the lonely ninja. "Um?" She was expecting some type of angry retort or murderous glare, but Sakura didn't even move. She just continued leaning on the bridge as if Ino hadn't spoken at all.

"Hey… Sakura?" Ino tried again, wondering if the other girl was trying to ignore her. She slipped the dry stub off her mouth and leaned closer to the bridge's edge to peek at Sakura's face. Ino's curious lips twirled into a grin, "Ah… she's asleep." She propped one elbow on the bridge and rested her head on her hand gingerly, waiting for Sakura to open one eye and tell her to go away… but it never happened. 

"Geez, how can she sleep standing up and out here on top of that..." Ino looked around, wondering if Sasuke-kun would be coming since Sakura was obviously waiting for her team. 

Konoha's placid air rocked the evergreen trees around them and the soft murmur of running water was entrancing. Today's weather was solemnly nice as well… this peaceful atmosphere could soothe anyone to sleep if they… didn't have a lot to do… 

Ino blinked back the drowsiness threatening to overcome her and she decided quickly that she needed to do something more motivating.

She used her dry flower stump to tickle Sakura's ear.

Sakura's shoulders twitched in irritation and her hand reached up to brush the annoying thing poking her ear. She cracked one eye open forcefully and lifted hear head to search for the ominous pest. Her unfocused eyes settled on the grinning face of a well-known blonde. 

"Good morning, Sakura." The girl cooed from beside her.

"Ino…" Sakura whispered in recognition, and the blonde opened her smiling eyes to greet the half-awake kunoichi, "Hey… don't you have a bed and a house to sleep in?" Sakura's face colored red when she understood what she was talking about. She pushed her tired arms off the bridge, feeling her neck cringe at the unwanted movement, "I was just closing my eyes for a second…" Sakura lied as she blinked away the weakness she had previously been so comfortable in. 

Ino poked her forehead, "It's going to be hard erasing that!" Sakura frowned and her hand reached up to touch her forehead, wondering what exactly she meant by that. Confused fingers traced the bridge's outline on her skin. Wait, that wasn't supposed to—her eyes widened in understanding and her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. 

Ino turned away from her and crossed both of her hands on the bridge, admiring the place as if it had been the first time she was here. Sakura thought she would continue mortifying her with jokes about how exceedingly huge and red her forehead must appear at the moment… but instead she just smiled placidly and watched the bridge's fauna in silence. 

"Ah… isn't it pretty?" Ino finally spoke up, baby blue eyes motioning to their surroundings, "Until after the attack… I never realized how peaceful Konoha is… or how much I enjoy this type of places…" She turned to look at her questioningly, "What do you think?" 

Sakura was silent.   

Ino looked at her ex-best friend's puzzled expression and turned back to her relaxed position on the bridge, "Well, I wish I had noticed that earlier, you know. It would have brought me happier memories—" 

"What are you doing here, Ino?" Sakura interrupted, not understanding what Ino was trying to tell her. Ino's arms dropped down beside her as she stood up once again, "Just passing by actually… but I had to stop to make fun of you, Forehead Girl," Ino replied, sounding too rehearsed, "Wait 'till Sasuke-kun sees your big forehead!" Sakura glared at her and tried to rub off the embarrassing evidence, "Shut up, Ino-pig! Why did you come this way, anyway, your house is in the opposite direction."

"Hey, you say it as if I didn't know that already," Ino glared back and started walking past her, "I'm going to the hospital for your information, Big Forehead—"

"Hospital?" Ino cringed; she had just screwed up her plan. It was kind of embarrassing the reason why she was going there… but it wasn't like she would tell Sakura about it! She'd just keep on walking and no one would ever know, especially not Sasuke-kun.

"Ah…" Sakura said in her oh so sweet I-have-just-figured-out-the-way-to-ruin-your-day voice, "You must be going to visit Shikamaru."

"Guu…" Ino's face twitched and Sakura smiled knowingly at her, "I saw Chouji yesterday, Ino-pig-chan, so he's the only other person you could be visiting… and this early in the morning too… that way no one will know you are actually going out of your way to visit him, am I wrong?" Sakura pointed at her ex-best friend in mild amusement, and Ino glared at her rival in annoyance. 

"I'm just doing him a favor! He is such a lazy bum, if I don't do something… he'll probably take to living in there…"

"…were his injuries that grave?" Ino blinked at Sakura's sudden change in attitude. She looked serious, almost apologetic, maybe she felt bad because Shikamaru had helped get Sasuke-kun back… but it wasn't like Shikamaru did it out of his good and hard-working heart. Ino finally shook her head, "That Shikamaru was the less injured of the group."

"What… then why is he still in the hospital? Everyone else has been let out, even Hyuga Neji…"

"Isn't it obvious? He is just wasting time in there, dragging out his recovery until they kick him out for being such a lag…"

Sakura's sweatdropped and Ino sighed.

"He'll never change… I knew something was going on for a while now… but it has been a week. He needs to get over it." 

"Why would he stay there, though?" Sakura asked in skepticism. 

"Sakura, unlike your team, _my_ team is made-up of two useless idiots, you only have one, and Shikamaru would do anything to stay in bed all day." Ino closed her eyes, remembering the reason Shikamaru gave her when she asked him that same question…

_"I'm just taking my time here, it's too troublesome going out there and putting up with that new Hokage. Tch…Geez… the type of missions she gives me… it's easier to watch the clouds from here."_

Ino looked up at the sky and the wind waved her blonde hair in front of her face, "But… I'm beginning to think Shikamaru feels bad—for everyone..." Sakura's eyes widened, "He acts as if he didn't care… and he is the laziest idiot I've ever met, but… he is capable of doing a lot of amazing things when he tries. Maybe he feels his best effort wasn't good enough…" Ino's gaze dropped down, "He really is an idiot…" Her baby blue eyes turned towards her best friend who was staring at her in awe. Ino blinked.

"You know your team pretty well, Ino…" Sakura murmured, looking away and resting her hands on the bridge one more time. Ino wondered what that was supposed to mean. 

Well… now that they were on topic…

"How are things going with your team? I heard Sasuke-kun is staying at Kakashi-sensei's place…" Ino drifted off and Sakura gazed down to look at the cool transparent water flowing below them, "Unlike you… I feel like I don't know them anymore, they aren't the two people I used to know…" Sakura commented, her tired voice making Ino frown, "It has been a week since Sasuke-kun… came back… but even after Naruto woke up…things haven't gotten better. On the contrary, sometimes I think… they've only gotten worse. I can't understand them… they—they can only pick fights with each other now. It's like they can't be near each other..." Yesterday was a good example…

_Sakura ran towards their usual meeting spot, angry with herself for waking up late. She looked up, expecting to see everyone there, but to her surprise she could only recognize an orange figure standing at the bridge. Naruto… she frowned, was he talking to someone?—her eyes widened when she spotted Sasuke-kun in front of him. _

_Naruto turned around when he heard her closing near and his face lighted up like a star, "Good morning Sakura-chan!" She wondered what had him in such a great mood today, but whatever it was, it was getting contagious. She smiled, "Naruto, you are here early, that is so unlike you…eh? And Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"He came and then left! Hey, guess what Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly, walking towards her in a hurry. Sakura blinked and her eyes traveled behind her blonde teammate to see Sasuke's still form leaning back against the bridge. His arms were crossed and his face was hidden by his bangs. Sakura frowned. He seemed angry._

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, grinning madly, "You know what…" Sakura turned her attention to Naruto in annoyance, "What…" She asked obviously not interested in him, "Sasuke can't leave cause I'm here." Sakura stared at Naruto dumbfounded, and Naruto laughed as if he had said something funny. He turned to look at Sasuke, who had obviously heard the loudmouth moron, and Sakura understood why Sasuke looked so ticked off. _

_Naruto's mocking laughter persisted and Sasuke's frown deepened. "Yeah, he can't even take one step forward… ain't that right, Sasuke-chan?" _

_"Naruto!" Sakura found her voice again._

_Heavy anger zipped off Sasuke's cool exterior, fueling Naruto's silent challenge. He turned towards Naruto and glared at the blonde heatedly. Naruto matched his glare with an unaffected smile. _

_The spot where their gaze met sent shock waves of terror down her spine. Sakura saw it coming—she could feel it coming—_

_"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" She said nervously as she stepped in front of Naruto in one swift motion; she was trying to cut the hostile link between the two. _

_If Sasuke had plans of walking near Naruto and jamming that smile down his throat, they had been ruined. He caught sight of Naruto's narrowed eyes—that taunting grin—and he felt his pride boil in response. Now if only Sakura moved out of his way—_

_"Sasuke-kun!" She couldn't even try to look up at his eyes—Her body would start shaking any second now—but if she didn't stop him—if she didn't do something… the clash between Naruto's straightforward provocations and Sasuke's forbidding rage was too much—_

_"Please…" She whimpered, not really knowing who she was trying to reason with, or maybe not even aware that she had spoken. One thing was sure though, neither of them was listening to her—_

_"Hey Sho-kun, I'm back."_

_If she had ever loved one man more than she loved Sasuke-kun, it would be Kakashi-sensei._

_"You are late, again!" Naruto yelled instantly, sounding cheerful and childish, as if he had forgotten about the careful resentment he had displayed before. Sakura's wide green eyes turned to look at him in reproach, but the blonde never noticed. Sasuke turned away; putting his hands inside his pockets while Sakura was left standing there flabbergasted. Had she dreamt this? Why were they acting as if nothing happened? Was she the only one who thought things were wrong? Very wrong and out of balance? She stared at no particular spot in the air._

_"…That will be today's mission, and I wasn't late, I had to go back to make sure I didn't leave anything behind." Naruto didn't buy anything of it, "…Sakura, is everything okay?" She looked up at her teacher dully, "Ah… yes…" Naruto's raging speech about how awesome he was followed after, and like always, Sasuke-kun never met her gaze._

Sakura was silent for another minute, trying to regain her track of thought, and then she continued, "They used to fight and quarrel before, but it's not the same. I know it's not. They are too angry… sometimes they… scare me…" Sakura looked down in shame. 

"Have you… tried talking to them?"

"Ino!" Sakura snapped, outraged and frustrated. Had she tried? Was Ino making fun of her? "Well have you?" Ino frowned seriously at her and Sakura glared back stubbornly, "Of course I have! But Sasuke-kun doesn't—"

"What about Naruto?"

Sakura was at a loss of words, and Ino turned away convinced, "I thought so…" Sakura was not ready to accept defeat, "How can you suggest speaking to Naruto? He is so unreliable, and he—on top of that he is acting weirder than Sasuke-kun! It's like… I don't know!" 

A heavy silence enveloped the two and one fact was obvious to both of them: Sakura had never tried talking with the hyperactive blonde. Why? Because no one else did, so why should she? The truth was that Ino didn't blame her. No one really liked Naruto. He didn't have friends either. How weird… she never realized how—

"Do you know something?" Ino blinked at the interruption. "Something must have happened between them, maybe… maybe Shikamaru knows. So I was thinking that you might…be able to help me, tell me something I didn't know." Sakura pressed, trying to tie strings, or get a hold of something that could help her. Anything. Ino was taken aback by the desperate look in her eyes, and after a second, she had to shake her head… 

"He hasn't told anyone anything that goes beyond his mission report… not even the Hokage was able to get him to go into detail about their fight against those Sound ninjas…" She paused, knowing that Sakura wasn't satisfied, "If you are wondering if I asked him, I have to admit I did… but he said it was too troublesome to explain it to me." Sakura's hopeless look made her add, "But he says that to me every time I ask him something, so don't worry too much…" The empty silence was upsetting, "I suppose Sasuke-kun hasn't told you anything either…" Sakura nodded slowly, that same tired-expression on her face, "I asked Kakashi-sensei… but he told me not to worry…" Sakura's jaw tightened. That was exactly what he had said last time. She was tired of being lied to, tired of not being taken seriously. She was really tired… of many things…

"But what happened, Sakura, why did Sasuke-kun leave?" Ino said in frustration, her mind swirling with hypothesis and incomplete ideas.

"It wasn't his fault!" Sakura retorted and Ino was surprised by her reaction, "He is in a terrible situation… he forced him…"

"Uh? What do you mean? Who forced who?" Sakura looked up and her mouth opened, but the words never made it out. "I-I can't tell you…" 

"What?" Ino said, feeling somewhat betrayed, somewhat insulted…

"I can't, I was sworn not to tell anybody else about Sasuke-kun's condition…" Ino's eyes widened and Sakura looked down, "I'm sorry… Ino…" The blonde-haired girl was quiet and Sakura wondered if she offended her with her secrecy.

"Must be hard for you…"

"Huh?"

"To keep all that stuff to yourself…" 

Sakura looked at her friend's baby blue eyes in shock.

Ino looked down, a sad smile playing on her lips, "All for Sasuke-kun…" She said it as if she had repeated it many times before and turned away slightly, maybe waiting for some type of reconciliation, maybe just used to this type of conversations with her ex-best friend. "…Sometimes I wonder if it's really worth it…" Ino murmured to no one in particular and started to walk away. 

Sakura watched her retreating back with sad eyes, too immature and too stubborn to say anything else, "You know, Sakura…" She was surprised by Ino's voice, "Your team is really amazing…but my team is not that bad." She tilted her head back to grin at her, "Bye Big Forehead!"

Sakura stared at her friend's fading figure, and a small smile crossed her lips. She had to acknowledge that talking to Ino had eased her mind… even if it was only for a little while. 

Loud-footsteps brought her out of her reverie, "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and Sakura whirled around, blinking in surprise, "Naruto… you usually come from the other side of the bridge!" 

"Huh…" Naruto looked at her in confusion, his steps shortening as he got closer, "I never noticed… hey, what's the difference?" Sakura sighed, "Never mind… why are you late anyway?" Naruto put a hand behind his head, "Why? Did you miss me—"

"No!" Sakura yelled angrily, and Naruto pouted, "I think I woke up really early this morning, but I must have fallen asleep somewhere because when I woke up I wasn't where I remembered and I must have gone the wrong way so—"

"Naruto." His babbling has cut short by Sakura's serious face, "Today… don't upset Sasuke-kun." Naruto blinked at her ingenuously, "What? But I—" Sakura glared at him, "Just don't!" She paused, trying to be less demanding with him, "Do it for me… I don't… like it when you two pick fights." Naruto watched her quietly, lips quirking down, "I didn't know…" He murmured, not really understanding why she was so sad… 

He didn't like it either.  

"Hey Sakura-chan," He began a bit uncertainly, "Do you hear something?" Sakura blinked and looked around, thinking that maybe Ino had hid somewhere just to look at Sasuke-kun, but even after scanning the place thoroughly she couldn't feel anyone around. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked and Naruto turned his head, as if he was trying to listen in on something. Sakura frowned at him, but decided to listen in as well…just in case…but she couldn't hear anything else besides the gurgling water below. 

"Naruto… if this is another of your jokes—" She paused, feeling rush of adrenaline make her heart speed up. Green eyes skimmed the place one more time, trying to pinpoint where this tension was coming from. Her eyes fell on Naruto and she scrutinized him in confusion—something about him… the way he _felt_ was upsetting her. It was a dreadful feeling, something she'd only felt a couple of times in her life—very scary times in her life.

Naruto turned his back to her, his posture tense, as if he was facing someone—but Sakura saw no one there. She frowned deeply, her senses screaming at her to flee. Why? What was happening—her heart drummed in her ears—

"Good morning, Sho-kun!" 

Sakura screamed and Naruto whirled around with his extended finger, "You are late!… Kakashi-sen...Sakura-chan?" He blinked at her and Sakura blinked back, the uproar of emotions exploding within her was gone like the scream in her lips. 

"Eh?" She stared at Naruto in confusion and Naruto duplicated her expression perfectly. She blushed, closing her eyes in annoyance, "You idiot! Don't scare me like that!" She smacked him on the head, sending the blonde sprawling onto the ground. He could have just said he heard Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun coming! 

Sakura turned to look at her teacher, or more likely, the boy standing beside him. Her body flooded with relief, thankful that Sasuke-kun was not staring at her weirdly for acting like an idiot. Her relief turned into sorrow when she realized he wasn't even looking her way. 

"Sakura, is everything okay?" Sakura had to restrain the urge of glaring at her teacher. How many times was he going to ask her that? She was not the one going insane here! "Yes, I was just surprised…" She said bitterly, "You are always late." She added for good measure. 

"Today you better give us an extraordinary mission, Kakashi-sensei! I've been saving up my energy for today! I'll complete it so fast you will have to give me another awesome mission, hey! Kakashi-sensei! Is it an A-class mission? Or maybe a—"

"Yes… yes…" Kakashi drawled out, used to Naruto's hyperactive morning rituals, but getting annoyed by them still as easily, "However, today we will be doing the same missions we've had so far." 

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed, and Sakura would carry out her murder plans for Naruto if he screamed one more time. "Now Naruto, Hokage-sama requested for our team to help out with the reconstruction projects… Chuunins are only allowed in the area we will be working on today. Her recommendation of our group should mean something to you." Naruto's dark pouting and his raging murmuring about ugly old ladies didn't seem to upset Kakashi's curving eye. 

Sasuke smirked. They were being assigned these stupid missions because the Hokage wanted to have him surrounded by Konoha ninjas. Kakashi seemed to disappear after leaving them to their task… probably busy with real missions outside of the country… but he couldn't bring them along because of Sasuke's 'situation'. Today must be a long mission for Kakashi—and that is why they would be in a Chuunin-only area... extra-guarding just in case Kakashi took longer than necessary. 

They were still afraid he'd decide to leave the village again, but if Sasuke really wanted to escape, he would have done that a long time ago. They were pathetic. 

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked, the most practical out of three, "What exactly are we going to be doing?" Kakashi reached for his back pocket and pulled out a scroll, then proceeded to extend it in front of them. The scroll had the city's map printed on it. "This circled part here will be your duty." 

Sakura's jaw fell, Sasuke frowned, and Naruto tried to make sense out of the map with his eyes closed. He wondered why it was so hard. "But those are the boundary walls of Konoha!" Sakura tried to reason with her teacher, "Sensei! That's crazy, those walls are at least 100 meters tall, and they stretch out for miles! That circled part itself looks well over 10 miles long!" Kakashi stared at her with his half-closed eye as if she was talking about Naruto's favorite food item. 

"For that same reason we are going to help with the project, Sakura. Don't be so alarmed; you three won't be the only ones there. I already explained you'd be helping out the other Chuunins in that area." That was reasonable, but that still didn't appease the mortified girl. Think about the terrible damage her growing hair and beautiful nails would have to go through! Sure she was over the I-must-look-beautiful-for-Sasuke-kun stage, but she was still a girl. 

"Well if there aren't anymore question, lets get going." Two of his students grunted noisily, not happy with the mission, and the other just glared at him, but he was used to all of that, so he just smiled behind his mask, and moved along. 

***

Everyone was entitled to rest once in a while. She didn't object to that. Everyone deserved to have two or three days off after a well-done job. She accepted that. However, no one was allowed to spend more than a week in the hospital for minor injuries while everyone else had already left. It was embarrassing!!! Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 

"How long were you planning on faking your injuries?" Ino said irritably, "I'm surprised you haven't been degraded back to Genin!"

"It's so troublesome having you around Ino, I could have spent another week in there if you had left me alone." 

Ino glared at him, hurt by his last remark, "They would have found out sooner or later, don't blame me for it." 

Shikamaru wondered why she was getting so pissed at him all of a sudden, and Ino wondered why he was being such a jerk all of a sudden. Both were in _very_ bad moods all of a sudden. They made it out of the hospital without saying anything else.

Shikamaru turned the opposite way, deciding to head towards his house through the crowded streets in order to get away from any sort of troublesome birds, which always happened to carry bothersome messages coming from the Hokage. 

"Shika…" Ino called, catching his attention before he forgot he had been walking with her, "There was… something I wanted to ask you before you left." He turned to face her, hands in pockets and looking kind of tired. Ino wondered how the hell he managed to look tired if he hadn't done anything for a whole week. That damned lazy bum. She could feel her eyebrow start to itch with anger. Shikamaru stared at her for another minute, wondering if she really wanted to ask him something or just wanted to stall him here so he'd end up with a bird perched on his shoulder. 

She sighed and walked closer to him, to his growing curiosity. When the distance between them was reduced to a minimum, he began to get nervous. "You have to answer me this honestly," Ino said to him in a hushed voice and Shikamaru stared at her in confusion. "Why are you whispering?" Ino gritted her teeth and pulled Shikamaru back towards the hospital. The baffled Chuunin was dragged to a secluded spot near the hospital's wall, and any outside watchers would have prodded their companions and look at each other with secret smirks. 

But this was Ino and Shikamaru we were talking about. 

"What's wrong with you today, Ino…" Shikamaru protested, not enjoying the strange feelings that seemed to nudge at him when he was this close to her, "I'm just making sure you don't have any type of lame excuses that can help you get away." She crossed her arms in front of her and stared at him in all seriousness. "You have to tell me exactly what happened the day you left to rescue Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow… this looked too much like his Mom forcing his dad to tell her where he had spent his last mission's money. "Geez, this is so troublesome…" He said honestly, not liking Ino's attitude one bit, "I already told you, why should I repeat myself…" He looked away, half-closed eyes fixed on anything but Ino's face. She was quiet… which forced him to glance her way, just to make sure she was still there. To his disappointment, she still was. 

He frowned, "Ino… what makes you think I'm going to tell you something as troublesome as that." Ino's eyes opened a little, in surprise he thought, and she looked down. Shikamaru felt odd things churn inside him, odd-enough to make him want to apologize. He was loosing it. 

"I'm asking you for Sakura…" Ino finally spoke up, "She's been having problems with her team lately… and she asked me—you know what she said! She said I understood my team quite well, but I don't understand you at all. You are always complaining about everything, and you are never willing to help _me_. This one time I thought it would be different, after all those favors I pulled off for your sake, but this is what I get!" Ino was glaring at him now, feeling distressed by the whole conversation. Why was she so angry with him anyway? 

He stared at her blankly and Ino was about to turn away when his lips stretched up into a smirk, "So you need my help because your so-called genius can't solve his own problems?" Ino stared at Shikamaru in shock. He held her gaze for a second longer, and then looked away, "Geez, if it means that much to you—I'll tell you." Ino couldn't be less surprised. She stared at his frowning profile in wonder, a bizarre feeling making her want to— 

She smiled warmly, looking down just to distract herself from any silly thoughts. Shikamaru felt something spreading through his face… but he decided to ignore it, for the sake of his own sanity. "Just don't go telling the whole village, otherwise that Hokage will have my head…" 

"Fine…" Ino said, her smile never disappearing. "Well, you already know that we were helped by the Hokage's reinforcements. I believe it was someone named Shizune who came to aid Chouji and Neji. I don't know what happened to Kiba after we got separated…" He looked a bit disturbed by that, "But I was having difficulties of my own. I suppose the same ANBU who helped me helped him, but the Hokage didn't send her to aid us, it was just someone who had luckily passed by at the right time." He still had his doubts about _that_, but Ino didn't need to know it.

He glanced down at her, feeling somewhat proud that he had all of her attention. He looked away immediately, before any more weird feelings decided to make an appearance, "She ordered me to go after Sasuke… and this is where it gets complicated. I say that because when Naruto and I got separated, he was chasing after a new enemy, an enemy who I never saw again. In fact, I had passed the Fire country limits and I still didn't see anyone. I was going to start heading back, thinking that I could have made an error in my direction—" Ino knew Shikamaru was never wrong. He must have been very tired to actually doubt himself, "—but before I had time to react, someone was pulling me along at full speed." Ino's eyes widened, "It was Naruto." 

Shikamaru paused, not knowing if he should tell Ino all of this after all. Ino waited patiently for him to continue, and he pouted silently, cursing his mind for getting into something as troublesome as this. "I must make something clear before I finish… remember the weird markings we saw in Sasuke's body during the Chuunin exam?" Ino nodded, "I did some research on them and those aren't any regular marks. They are spreading seals, which contaminate the body. It is a type of forbidden Jutsu which undermines the body." Ino was stunned, "Once those seals have reached certain stage, the Jutsu is irremediable…" Shikamaru looked away, his head bowing a little in remembrance.

"…The first thing Naruto said to me was that Sasuke wasn't a Konoha ninja anymore." 

"After that, I was pushed out of the way because Sasuke was closing in on us—he looked…" Shikamaru paused, "Really angry…" He wasn't about to try to describe his appearance to Ino since she wouldn't believe him anyway. "Naruto looked pretty bad, and at the speed Sasuke was charging in on him, there was no way Naruto would have been able to avoid the hit. I had to use the remaining of my Chakra to try and stop him, but I knew the Kage Mane No Jutsu wouldn't be strong enough to hold him back… as I expected, his momentum allowed him to break free and he managed to strike Naruto with the Raikiri." Ino gasped.

 "It wasn't fatal… but Naruto should have been able dodge it completely with my intervention... unless I made a miscalculation." Shikamaru looked down, and Ino's eyebrows slanted in worry. She could tell he was still shaken with the results of the mission. 

"Don't ask me how… but the Jutsu affecting Sasuke reversed after his attempt to kill Naruto… and the most surprising part of everything… was that Sasuke himself was the one to help carry Naruto back to the village." Shikamaru was just stating the facts, "Sasuke never spoke a word to me or anyone else. He probably never noticed I was there. He just kneeled down, picked Naruto up and headed for the village..."

"Actually, the most surprising part of my first mission is… that Naruto made it back alive…" 

*** 

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled from above, "Can you hand me that bucket with paint?" Her voice sounded loud to her ears, but down below, it seemed like a hushed scream. 

Naruto laughed mischievously as he tagged the wall with words like Jiraiya is a pervert, or Tsunade is fifty years old, but the one that really got him good was his last one… it said in red bold letters: Sasuke is gay. 

That cracked him up so bad!

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, startling the boy bellow. She watched him spill the paint all over the floor. She wondered why _she_ was stuck with such a reckless guy like him. "Can you hear me, Naruto? I need the paint bucket!" 

Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of his pink-haired goddess. He could see her bright hair from all the way down here! He grabbed the paint bucket and stared at the wall for another five seconds. Deciding what he should do…

Sakura wondered if he had forgotten what he had to do… 

Sasuke walked by with a paintbrush in his hand then, and the air around them electrified in repulsion. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and Naruto was silent. The moment Sasuke disappeared from his sight everything seemed to go back to normal. Naruto sighed, that was a close one… he grinned widely, revealing his tagging penmanship… Sasuke was such a bastard. He deserved this and more! Naruto's grin faded a little… feeling empty inside. 

Sakura had observed everything from above and an uneasy sweat droplet accumulated by her temple… 

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled from below, his voice sounding miniscule and childish, "Catch!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, swinging the bucket with all his strength. Sakura's eyes bulged and she yelped back as she watched it whiz by. The first thoughts that registered in her mind contained all types of thanks for not getting killed by a paint bucket and the other were censored adjectives describing Naruto's intelligence. After that first shock came the dawning realization that whatever went up, had to come down. 

"AH!" Sakura cried out as she extended her hands, trying to catch the bucket without falling off the edge, loosing her balance, or worse even, missing the bucket and letting it drop down—now if it landed on Naruto's head and killed him—Sakura closed her eyes, hoping for the best…

She waited… and waited… and finally decided it was enough waiting and she should open her eyes. When she did she was more than surprised to see the bucket in her hands. "Eh…" How in the world did she… her eyelids half-closed in understanding. 

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT, THIS IS EMPTY!" 

Naruto cringed below, one hand touching his head lightly… he hadn't meant to spill all of it on the floor… but Sakura-chan had distracted him, and well… Sakura peeked angrily by the edge of the wall, "What were you thinking! And for a moment I thought I was going to get killed!" She raged, pink hair flowing down her shoulders wildly as she threw all sorts of stuff from above the wall. 

Naruto tried to take cover, but somehow he wasn't succeeding. "But—Saku—ouch! You said!—"

"I said hand it to me, as in walk-up here and give it to me like any other normal person would!" Well, as normal as a ninja who could walk-up walls would… but that was beside the point! She sighed, her tantrum finished as she sat down near the edge, hands supporting her body from behind. She waited for Naruto's tiny and childish voice to start apologizing, then hear his loud-footsteps walking up the wall, then he would hand her a new paint bucket so she could finish this horrible mission, and if she was lucky, he would say he had to go because he had to help some unfortunate Chuunin somewhere really far away. Then she would be able to concentrate on getting close to Sasuke-kun… Sakura blushed as her mind continued to babble on... 

She paused in mid daydream, where was Naruto with the paint bucket anyway?

She poked her head out to spot Naruto sitting with his arms crossed and looking lost in thought. A little voice whispered in her mind that maybe she had been too harsh with him…

He got up suddenly and started to walk away, paintbrush and bucket in hand.  

Sakura watched him go in growing anguish; she didn't really mean the last part of her daydream! "Wait Naru—" She was cut off by the blonde's form rushing back towards her direction.

His foot displaced off the floor and his knee lifted his leg up towards the vertical wall and then—

A loud BOOM resonated throughout Konoha. 

***

Naruto dug himself out of the mess he had made, coughing deeply and feeling the burning in his lungs. "Shit, shit…" He coughed again, hands reaching out for an exterior aid. Everything was so damned heavy—he wanted out! 

A hand pulled him out completely just when he thought he'd be left there to die. Naruto squinted his eyes up, trying to regain his numbed senses back. His ears were still buzzing from the loud explosion. What the hell happened? The shadow above him kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, are you okay?" His eyes widened, "Iruka…sensei…" Naruto coughed, staring dumbly at his face, which was shadowed by the sun looking down on them. "Is everyone okay?" Iruka asked as he looked around, spotting two of his other former students not too far away.   

"Sakura… let go." Sasuke said coldly, disengaging himself from the pink-haired girl. Sakura had to reluctantly let go of her savior, but she was still blushing from the close contact she had just experienced… one moment she was falling down, and the next… she was being saved by Sasuke-kun. It had been a fairy-tale moment! Sakura looked down, a shy smile on her face. 

Iruka helped Naruto stand up, even though his previous-student refused obstinately to be helped. "I'm fine, Iruka-sensei." Naruto winced, one arm folded over his stomach, "But what… what happened…" Iruka didn't have an answer… actually he hoped Naruto could fill him in concerning that matter.

"Don't worry about it… this part of the wall was made while it was raining… it must have been very fragile to… fall apart like that…" Iruka said, but if he didn't know better, he'd say it was blown away. Naruto eyes widened when he noticed the size of the hole that had been made. It was pretty huge… 

"Hehe… it's a new entrance, Iruka-sensei!" 

Other Chuunins got closer to the scene, and they watched as Iruka chatted with Naruto as if they were having a picnic. Sasuke glanced at them with curiosity, wondering what it was that they were murmuring under their breath… 

"Geez… this will never be finished at this rate…" Iruka said tiredly, he was tired of his alternate teach-then-repair job Anko-san had suggested in his case. "Since you are here, I should make you do it…" 

"Eh! That's unfair! It wasn't me! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto pouted! He hadn't used Rasengan or anything! But Iruka-sensei wouldn't believe him! What a jerk! He pouted more…

Iruka sighed, a tired smile playing on his lips, "You know what… we haven't had any ramen together in a long time…" He said casually, scratching his chin with his finger.

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "Are you inviting me for ramen, Iruka-sensei?" The older man smiled, "Only after you help me repair this." Naruto's face fell, he knew there was going to be a catch, Iruka-sensei was such a cheapskate sometimes. He would get ramen though… 

"Just don't get in my way, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he rolled up his sleeves, "I'll finish this in no time and then we can go!" Iruka smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair with his hand.  

***

The stars twinkled above Konoha… and the cosmic line of milky celestial objects traveled for infinity. There weren't any clouds covering the sight tonight, and Iruka was glad for that… 

Beside him sat Naruto, slurping his ramen happily, oblivious to anything else in the world. It was okay, because it was moments like this one that made the blonde Genin enjoy the life he was given. Even if they were short… and maybe meaningless… he was still happy to be here, eating ramen, and sharing the joy of an accomplished job with his teacher. 

No matter what happened. 

As long as Naruto believed… everything would end up going back to normal. 

Yeah, he believed. 

***

Everything was so quiet… Sakura sat up and looked around her room slowly, feeling alien to it, as if she was misplaced. She lowered her eyes, tired-phobias accumulating in the darkest corners of the room. Another gush of wind glided inside, combing her hair into knots and making her body shiver. She turned back to the window and pulled it down shut. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Long white wings tattooed onto the window, moving slowly up and down. What a beautiful butterfly…

Her fingers stretched out to touch the cold surface of the window, knowing that on the other side the butterfly lay still. She moved closer, curiosity making her wonder. "How strange… Konoha is not in its butterfly season…" She traced the pattern of its wings with her finger, watching in it tentatively as its wings breathed in and out. This wasn't the first time she'd seen one of these…

_She was escorted inside the Hokage's office, and when the door opened, the person she had been praying for—anguishing over—was right there! Sitting in one of the room's chairs. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tried to hold back the heart-wrecking sob forming in her throat. His head turned towards her direction, but once he recognized her, he looked away. Eyes never meeting hers…_

_She could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes. She had to get closer to him… she—_

_"Don't."_

_He said it so softly… that she would later ponder if she had heard it at all. She paused, her trembling feet giving her little support as she stared at the boy of her dreams in hollow sadness._

_"Please sit down, Sakura." The Hokage spoke up, making her presence known to her for the first time. "Hokage-sama…" Sakura said hoarsely, taking the nearest sit next to her before her legs gave up under her. "I called for you because I knew you would wait outside until they arrived." The Hokage watched her with gentle eyes, "You can see for yourself that Sasuke is back in the village, and you don't have to worry about his condition anymore, I will be taking care of that today."_

_Sakura smiled, tears streaming down her face in relief, "…I'm glad…" She whispered, looking thankful that it was finally over. She glanced towards Sasuke, who seemed as disturbed as she was, but doing a better job of hiding it, "Kakashi will return from his mission soon, he will be in charge of Sasuke's custody, that way you can feel safe that nothing will happen to him." The Hokage informed her and Sakura nodded, "But Sakura… I will have to ask you to refrain from speaking of Sasuke's cursed seal to anyone else." Her eyes widened, "It is for village's sake…" Sakura was about to nod when Sasuke's dull voice intercepted their conversation._

_"Why did you tell Naruto about the mark?"_

_Her eyes trembled, "I… I'm sorry…" _

_"I told you to stay out of my business."_

_Sakura looked down, "I had to tell him… because… because he didn't understand—"_

_"And you think you understand?" _

_Sakura held back a sob, but Sasuke continued ruthlessly, "You are always more burdensome than that idiot."_

_She clutched the ends of her dress, "But… I had to do something… I was worried—you are everything to—"_

_"This has nothing to do with you."_

_Sakura bowed her head in defeat, and a melancholic silence filled the room._

_"Because of you—Naruto is dead."_

_Sakura's eyes widened and Tsunade's patience had long been exhausted, "Naruto is in the hospital. I have already tended his wounds… he is coming along fine." She said the last word almost bitterly and Sasuke smirked behind his bangs. Tsunade's eyebrows knitted in anger, but she refused to play his game. She turned towards Sakura, who was looking down and trembling in disarray._

_Tsunade sighed, "I can tell the position you are in isn't one of the best ones, Sakura…" She started, feeling the burden of the day taking a toll on her, "But… you must be strong. There are times when things don't look very bright… but—things will get better. Sooner or later…now I want you to get some rest, tomorrow we will be able to talk a little longer."_

_Sakura got up from her chair and headed towards the door. She paused, turning to look back at Sasuke, "I'm sorry… Sasuke-kun." She whispered as she went out the door. She closed it behind her, and bit her lip to keep the tears from coming down. _

_A hand landed on her shoulder lightly and she looked up startled, "Things will go back to normal now Sakura…" _

_Kakashi-sensei… _

_She saw him open the door and go in, and she stood there motionless, her mind completely blank.   
  
_

_When she finally stepped out the building, the first thing she saw was a white butterfly circling around in the darkness…    _

Sakura almost screamed as a knock on the door startled her.

"Sakura!" Her mother called from the other side and Sakura closed her eyes, her heart berating her for being so restless. She sighed… what bad timing!

"Sakura, I know you are still awake! Close your curtains and go to bed, no more staying up late young lady!" 

Sakura turned back to the window, remembering her strange stalker. It was gone. Had she imagined it? 

"Sakura!" 

Green eyes shot towards the door in disdain, "Leave me alone!" She yelled, "Just go away, I don't need you to tell me what to do! I'll do what I want!" Sticky-anger dried up her throat, making it hard to breath, to think even. "I just want to be alone!" Her voice rang in her ears, and her breathing accompanied the hallow air in the room.

There was no reply but the simple footsteps walking away…

Sakura sat on her bed… and shivered, not from anger or sadness—but from the cold. She wrapped her arms around herself, and rubbed her hands on them to keep warm. 

"…"

TBC…

Comments: This chapter was pretty straightforward, maybe because I've been reading too much Naruto Primer, or because I felt it was necessary to be less redundant and more helpful with the plot (Yes… must have a plot…) I hope this chapter satisfies some of your main doubts! Aren't Shika and Ino just so cute together!!! *squeak* hehehe 

Thanks to all of those who reviewed chapter 2!!! I'm flattered with all of your nice comments…*happy-warm-fuzzy-filled-tears* Thanks guys! T_T *takes out handkerchief* 

Erm… I procrastinated big time for this chapter…that's why it came out this late… and like always, I take a million years revising it! I was so angry last chapter! After I uploaded it, I noticed a lot of silly mistakes that I just wanted to hang myself! *sigh* Now I understand why beta-readers were created! 

-Saori 


	4. Deterioration

Like a joke that you don't understand, but you laugh because it is the right thing to do, because you don't want to feel left out, because you want to be part of something, because everyone else is laughing.

Like those feelings that you suppress because they make no sense and you try to hide behind the coy smile that touches your lips momentarily, irrationally.

Your life expands under your feet, darkens the ground, poisons the earth, and spreads misfortune further. Swirling, changing, destroying—four months, three hours, two seconds, one moment. In the eye of this storm you become helpless and weak, but you have to watch. No blinking allowed.

Connections, bonds, friendships…the more you run away the more they pull you back—A laugh that no one hears—because contradiction is the insanity that keeps us sound.

Everything begins to crumble, pieces of sadness chip off your cheeks, and your lips tremble in fear.

And then… a calm breeze will explain to you the purpose of kindness, and the taboos of believing, and the meaning of trying—and you'll admit to yourself that you are crying.

So you walk the path of Fire blindfolded, holding your heart in your hand and a smile on your lips. Through the foggy lies and the blinding truth you stand merciless.

No Regrets…

No Salvation…

Because in this place…

No one hears you apologizing.

•

**Exile **

By Saori-Hime

Izumo and Koteshi – Chuunins that carry out the Hokage's orders… the ones that found Sakura at the park that morning!

_Flashback _

**Chapter Four – Deterioration**

Anko slipped out of _his_ room while pulling her coat over her shoulders tiredly. She glanced to the side, noticing a shadow near by, and recognized her newest "comrade" not too far away from her. She eyed him wearily—always distrustful—and still unsure of what lay behind those meek eyeglasses.

She turned her face towards the table in front of her, and uttered "Morning," as she walked towards one of the chairs nearby. She plopped down heavily and allowed her voice to linger in the darkness, "I knew it wasn't going to be like eating dango, but… my Chakra still feels depleted."

"The effects should wear off soon. If you hadn't pushed yourself too much this week, you wouldn't have felt them at all. You seem anxious to leave this place…"

Anko rested her head back on the chair, eyes looking up at the ceiling aimlessly and accompanied by a filtering glint of dark emotion. "Kabuto, you are Orochimaru's right hand man, but that doesn't mean you can talk to me that freely." She didn't spare him a glance and didn't bother to sound distressed. Her words flowed down calmly, in a straightforward fashion. "We are not friends."

He walked towards the window and opened the curtains slowly; the light from outside made Anko squint in displeasure. "It seems to me that Orochimaru-sama and you had a past…" He dared to continue; Anko was silent, "We don't need to be friends, but working together would be easier if we trusted each other."

Anko could have smiled, "I work alone."

"You can't do everything alone."

"Says who?"

"Anko-san, you wouldn't be here otherwise."

Her head lowered to its regular position and her ominous brown eyes were visibly irritated by the hidden meanings of the conversation. All about him was queer. His toying threats. His arrogant tone of voice.

Manipulative bastard.

She stood up with little grace and traced the end of the table's surface with her fingers as she walked closer to his silhouetted form. She stopped in front of him—measuring him with candid eyes—and reached out only to be held back by his own hand. Hazel brown narrowed, and she brought forth her left hand, which he didn't resist. Her fingertips touched the ends of his glasses delicately, and she took them off his face in slow motion; her dark eyes watched him brazenly. He didn't avert his gaze, curiosity and surprise getting the better of him. He was beginning to understand what was special about this woman—what made Orochimaru treat her the way he did.

"You are right, I do need a little help once in a while…" She breathed out, "But the things you imply make me wonder if you want my trust to suit your own dark intentions," Killer's lips trying not to smile, "Kabuto-san."

He grabbed her left hand roughly, securing his property with an iron grip, and his black eyes narrowed down in calculated intimidation. She returned the provoking stare, her face inching closer to his on purpose, "I do not need your help." She looked away suddenly, a fleeting memory allowing the tension to lessen. She slipped her hands from his grasp smoothly, and added, "At least, not yet. Hopefully, not soon."

Kabuto put his glasses back on offhandedly, "You are… interesting, Anko-san."

"You are… too spoiled, Kabuto-san." Anko mocked him as she turned her back on him and started to arrange the weapons lying on the table. "Orochimaru sure knows how to choose them." She murmured and Kabuto watched her begin packing for her departure calmly.

"How does it feel?"

Anko paused, confused by his last statement. She finished assembling her ANBU equipment before turning back to glance at him. He was smiling slightly with those omnipresent beams of light shining off his lenses and making her eyes squint. "To be back that is." Anko stared at him for a moment before her gaze drifted to the side. She grabbed her mask and walked out of the room. Seconds later, a soft click announced that she was gone.

Kabuto stood by silently until the screeching hinges of Orochimaru's door made him turn towards him. The dim light revealed his dark figure dressed in a simple black kimono with sleeves that touched the floor heavily. Kabuto looked at him, and Orochimaru could tell what he was thinking. Unnecessary chuckles escaped his cold lips.

"Unlike you or Sasuke-kun, Anko never possessed a truly remarkable power…" He began as he walked towards the same chair Anko had been resting on minutes ago, "And yet she had the talent of a true Shinobi—someone who kills for the act to kill without reservation." He sat down, propping both arms on the sides of the chair as he did, "But when that spirit is crushed, she becomes ordinary… I had no use for someone like her then." Orochimaru's snake-like gaze turned towards him, "It would seem that she came here to prove me wrong…but Anko is not that simple…"

Kabuto's hand pushed his glasses up slightly, "What is she hiding?"

"Ah…" Orochimaru's lips curled up and his excitement dripped down from his mouth like humid saliva, "Whatever she has in mind will become pointless. After all…" His raspy voice made the hair on Kabuto's neck stand up, "I've ordered her to kill _that_ kid…" His demeanor tarnished visibly, and his face wrinkled up in anger, "If she fails, I'll kill both of them myself."

•••

Crispy lines and corrupted circles—shapes that were not shaped at all—darkness made with funny light—yellow, orange and red—like the boiling blood that dripped down these walls without staining his skin.

"Traitor."

There wasn't anyone in here but him, and yet he knew that voice all too well. His lips parted into a smirk because he found it funny, "I had to follow my own path… idiot."

"You made Sakura-chan cry."

His smirk began to fade away little by little, "She was in the way."

"You picked him over us."

Sasuke turned around, both hands hidden inside his pockets, and his face narrowed down in concealed irritation. His eyes fluttered around, trying to make out what was behind the corrupted fragments of time, "You don't understand…" He glared at the poignant light and the evoking reflections, "You'll never understand."

Straight-ahead and turning yellow and orange and red and tearing at his pupils, begging for attention inside this sinfully colorful environment, he could see him—the only person who could blind him in his flecked and vivid darkness—there, standing feet away from him, outlined in his depravity, watching, reproaching, childish like only Naruto could be.

And they did not move.

_It was Naruto's honest disappointment, and Sasuke's always-unreadable expression_.

Finally, the blonde lowered his head in thought and said, "I understand one thing." Sharp blue eyes looked up at him and Naruto began to walk closer, ripping through the colors, shattering the mirrors, and his lips moving without hesitation, without denial, "You are weak."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and Naruto's body stepped through him like light, causing the curved lines to bend and the sides to expand, making his breath stop short in shock, to be later overwhelmed by the warmth of Naruto's back resting against his. Faced against the intangible and cynical colors, with the uprising horror of everything making him dizzy and frightened, and Naruto's voice ringing loud into space, changing red with yellow, black to blue, pink in white.

"That time you couldn't even—"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, his control caving in—his own outburst causing his integrity to fail. Sasuke's confused feelings unraveled inside of him and his sentimentalism perished in rage. He turned around and grabbed Naruto by the collar, pulling him close to him and writing a death-sentence with his eyes. "Say that again and I'll—"

Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck, and a malicious spark lurked behind blue eyes, "What will you do…" His voice rippled in different shades of colors and deep scarlet burned down morning-blue sky—Sasuke gasped—demonic eyes stared at him in amusement, mirroring his forbidden wishes—his silent pleasure.

"Naruto—" Black eyes shivered—why did his throat feel so tight? He tried to talk, tried to move, but he was paralyzed—He closed his eyes and saw flashes of pain and sorrow and betrayal and power, and his pale fingers dug the raw air and bled it. "Can't you see…?" The colors whispered against him as soft lips converged with his.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he drank on the new and dark environment with shameless need. He tried to sit up, but he stopped short when he heard a noise coming from inside his room—His body stiffened. No, this wasn't his room. He inspected the surroundings closely and a breathless sigh escaped his mouth when he realized this was Kakashi's apartment.

The memories of the week flowed through his mind and turned incoherent thoughts into annoying revelations. His eyes closed in dismay, understanding that it had only been a dream. He was used to being tormented by his subconscious; it was a routine for him to bypass those nightmares as ridiculous and suppress them back to where they belonged.

His hand reached up to touch his lips faintly and his eyes slid open again, glistening regret trespassing his unreadable features for a moment; this was the first time he dreamt about Naruto…

His hand rose to his forehead and he sunk his teeth down in anger, what was he thinking?

He heard the flapping curtains once again and looked up. The dim sunlight from the early dawn penetrated the room faintly, framing Sasuke's body with a rim of light, and just before he turned around to try and fall asleep again, he realized Kakashi's bed was empty. He stared at the opened window for another second—and figured that Kakashi must have left during the night.

He was alone.

Sasuke turned away and began to undress quickly. He was getting up and heading towards the door even before he had finished putting all of his daily clothes on. He reached for the doorknob of the only other place he could have called a home—and was stopped by the only other person he could have called a father.

"You woke up early today, Sasuke." He stifled a gasp and turned towards the end of the room, recognizing in disbelief the figure standing at the foot of the bed.

Kakashi walked in and towards his small fridge without further questioning, and began to search for something to eat. "Hungry?"

"…No."

"Good, since there are only leftovers." The silver-haired Jounin said as he stood up and held a plate with buns in his hand. "I'll share with you." Sasuke frowned, his handsome features turning hostile. "I said I wasn't hungry." Kakashi shrugged off Sasuke's irritation and walked towards the table. He was going to lower his mask, but stopped short when he noticed Sasuke looking his way. "Are you sure you are not hungry?" Sasuke turned away, facing the door adamantly, and replied with a "When can I go home?" Kakashi watched him in amusement from the shadows as he ate, "You can leave when Hokage-sama says," There was a pause and Kakashi added thoughtfully, "Don't worry, it might only be a couple of months." The icy tension coming from the other room didn't make Kakashi loose his appetite.

He finished eating minutes later and began to read Icha Icha Paradise, expecting Sasuke to loose his interest and drift back towards his futon, but when Kakashi looked up from his book, he noticed Sasuke was still fretting about his failed escape by the door. He finally broke the silence, "You know, sneaking off to train is not a good idea."

"I wasn't sneaking off, I was leaving since you were not here."

"You'd have a point if I hadn't caught you doing it." Sasuke's hands tightened in anger. Was he implying it was his fault he was still here? "I'll leave next time." Sasuke said nonchalantly, "Even if those two don't notice, I know you leave Konoha every day."

"Ah." Kakashi said casually as he flipped the page of his book, "You are wrong. Naruto saw me two days ago and Sakura asked me the very first day I left you on your own."

Sasuke glared at the door, "That's not the point."

"Teamwork could have helped you gather information faster. If you had asked Sakura, even Naruto—"

"That doesn't have anything to do with this. Why do you keep bringing them up?"

Kakashi shouldn't be smiling, but alas, even with his mask on, and even though Sasuke was facing the door, the Uchiha could still _feel_ his irritating grin. "It was you who brought them up, I was just correcting you, but we can stop talking about them if it bothers you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "It—you are doing this on purpose."

"Um," Kakashi flipped another page, "Bothering you on purpose?"

Sasuke reached out and took the doorknob in his hand, "Forget it. I'm leaving."

"I was never stopping you." Sasuke's eyebrows ticked in anger, but his feet seemed stuck to the floor, "Actually, you were clearly aware that I was not there to stop you." Black eyes looked down and his hand tightened its grip on the doorknob. "That's why I have to repeat my question, does it bother you?" Kakashi had closed his book by now and was observing his silent student in hopes of a little improvement.

Sasuke did not move.

Kakashi got up, walked towards Sasuke, and helped him open the door. Sasuke stared at him questioningly, "If you must train before everyone else does, then it is only a matter of asking." Kakashi's eye smiled as he went out the room, "After all, I thought you'd run away, so I didn't bother furthering your training." Sasuke stood inside the apartment for a moment longer, confusion and uncertainty getting the better of him, but without giving himself time for second thoughts, he closed the door behind him and followed after his teacher.

Kakashi glanced down at his irritated and yet satisfied student.

He understood his undeniable desire to become stronger and what goals motivated him; he knew about the dangerous curse on him and to whom he had recurred for power.

But it was also obvious that Sasuke had chosen to come back. It was obvious that he was not here against his will.

The reason why he was here, even as logical as it seemed, was tough to accept in his position, and all Kakashi could do to help him was guide him towards the right answers.

Kakashi smiled.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

•••

"Iruka…" Tsunade sighed, trying to keep her eyes open just a moment longer. "Listen, I checked Naruto a week ago… he was fine, Kakashi—"

"That's the problem Hokage-sama," Iruka insisted, "Kakashi-san might be one of Konoha's best Jounin, but that doesn't mean he is the best at handling children." Iruka had been worried about Naruto's condition since he got out of the hospital, but he had trusted him to Kakashi, and he had even allowed himself to think that he would be able to solve the bitter confrontations that would surely come up between Naruto and Sasuke. However, he had never expected that the silver-haired Jounin would be irresponsible enough to leave those three kids alone, in a situation as critical as this one, just to complete a couple of missions on his own!

"I don't oppose your judgment, Hokage-sama." Iruka continued despairingly, "But why must Kakashi-san leave his team alone for such long periods of time? I don't think it's necessary…"

Tsunade was quiet, so quiet that it could have fooled Iruka into thinking she had fallen asleep… Ah, maybe she had!

"Hokage-sama…" Iruka sighed, and Tsunade snapped out of her daze. She took a little time to remember what exactly she had been discussing, "Oh…" She yawned tiredly before continuing, "The reason why I allowed Kakashi to take on missions was because he personally requested them. I didn't think it very wise at first, but he was very convincing."

_"Welcome, Kakashi. This is sudden, any news?"_

_"Besides the constant tension, there hasn't been a change in attitude. Sasuke is obstinate… and these things require time so it's probably best for him to figure it out by himself… that's why, I have come to ask you for special missions."_

_"Oh? I can't let you go out with them… it's too risky."_

_"I meant missions only for me." That was strange…_

_"But what about them?"_

_"They need to remember how to work as a team, so I'll leave them to complete their mission, while I complete mine."_

_"Kakashi, the village is overflowing with undone requests and missions, we look rather nonprofessional at the moment, and it is taking a toll on everyone to work this hard, but… even as tempting as your request sounds, you know you have enough in your hands as it is."_

_"If you are referring to Sasuke's… lack of cooperation, then you must know as well as I do that he still seeks revenge, and as long as Itachi exists, Sasuke will probably be unable to move forward—but I'm starting to think that his determination is wavering." Kakashi's eye curved, "I know that he isn't staying in the village because of what you and I've told him, so there has to be another reason."_

_"That should be the least of our worries. Orochimaru will not sit idly by and wait for Sasuke to make up his mind. That seal—even I cannot stop it from becoming active at its current level. All I've done is modify your previous containment seal, and made it clear to Sasuke the punishment he risks if he breaks it… but like you said, I don't think he listened very well."_

_"One week is enough to prove my point—besides, I have a feeling I will need these missions…in case anything else goes wrong."_

_"I can't leave him alone, you understand this Kakashi?"_

_"I'll return from my missions before sunset, and I will have them work together until then—and, if Naruto stopped Sasuke once, I don't see why he won't do it again."_

_"If you want me to let you go off with that, I think you are—"_

_"That was a joke…Hokage-sama," She was not laughing, "If a week goes by and nothing happens, you might find it funny." She was quiet. _

_"Only one day—"_

_"That won't be enough to—"_

_"You are not serious!" She glared at him._

_"It's hard to be serious—but yes, I am." _

Tsunade put both hands on her face tiredly, remembering how calm and unworried he had looked when he said that. She still had the feeling that he had been smiling behind that mask the whole time. She heard the wood creak in front of her, and she blinked, realizing Iruka was still on the other side of the room. She lowered her hands and crossed her fingers together, a thoughtful expression on her face—to Iruka it looked like she was trying to pass off as if she hadn't just forgotten he was there—and she continued, "Sasuke is a complicated kid, and Kakashi seems to understand him very well. He didn't explain to me in detail, but he told me that as long as Naruto and Sakura were around him, he would stay put." Tsunade sighed, "I gave him a week to test his theory, and fortunately enough, it has been a week. Kakashi has completed six A-ranked missions and one S-ranked mission, and his team of Genin have endured the same painful projects only Chuunin were allowed to work on." Tsunade looked angrily at Iruka, "The fact that you have come here to ask for Naruto's custody is out of the question. A team should stay a team, under all circumstances. They might have their differences, and they are probably struggling at the moment, but Kakashi is right, they are the ones who have to deal with their problems, otherwise matters will never get better. They are not children anymore."

Iruka lowered his gaze, and Tsunade waited patiently for the information to sink in before speaking again, "There was something else you wanted to report to me, wasn't there?" Iruka wondered if he should mention the weird explosion that happened two days ago. He had thought that maybe Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting, since Naruto refused the charges adamantly, but now he was beginning to question whether that was a reasonable explanation after all.

"No… that was all. Thank you Hokage-sama."

"He cares for them," Iruka blinked, "Even if his careless attitude doesn't say so. Sometimes you can't judge a person by the way they act…" Tsunade smiled lightheartedly, "He won't let anyone in his team get hurt." Iruka looked down and an embarrassed blush colored his cheeks. The morning dew from outside made Tsunade sneeze, and Iruka got up, "I'm sorry for bothering you this early in the morning, Hokage-sama."

"That's okay, Iruka." She gave him a look, and then added, "But you know what? It'd be really helpful if you took those stacks of paper over there and started filing them in the opposite room!" Iruka turned to see the piles and piles of paper hidden behind her desk, and for the first time in his life, he was afraid, "…o-of course Hokage-sama." Tsunade smiled, "Great! And after you are done, you can start with the envelopes over there!" Iruka had an unsettling feeling that he had just turned himself in for many horrible upcoming years. He sighed and began to carry out Tsunade's orders.

After Iruka left, Tsunade grunted, "I can't believe I allowed those good for nothing Izumo and Koteshi to take the week off… but a bet is a bet. Next time, I'll play poker instead."

•••****

"Hey Naruto…"

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"You look…ugh, did you even brush your hair today?"

"Well… I…" He laughed a little, "Does it really matter if I brush my hair or not?"

Sakura blinked at him in confusion, and Naruto looked at the flowing water below them with his eyes closed. "Of course it matters. You don't have to be here so early, you know? Brushing your hair and…" She sighed, why did she even bother? "You used to be here late all the time… why the sudden change?" Sakura asked, her curiosity incited.

"Change?" Naruto looked up startled, and Sakura lifted her eyebrows, "Yeah… you know, being here on time, so quiet during missions. You only seem interested in picking fights with Sasuke-kun." She narrowed her eyes, "I already told you to quit that too!"

Naruto started at her for a moment, until his blank expression turned into a soft smile, "You really like Sasuke, don't you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed. She looked away, thinking about how straightforward Naruto was, what was he smiling about anyway? Sakura put her hands in front of her face, but it was true, she did like Sasuke-kun a lot, maybe Naruto had finally given up on her, maybe he had heard something from Sasuke-kun! What was she thinking!? They only argued with each other, why would they bother talking about her? Sakura could not suppress an excited squeal.

Naruto watched Sakura turn and twitch and just hover above the clouds with a lazy smile, and then he turned his attention back to the running water below. His eyes were as dull as the river's crystal clear water.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura started shyly, "Has Sasuke-kun told you anything about me?"

Naruto was quiet and before Sakura could yell at him for not paying attention, he spoke up, "Sakura-chan, I have something to ask you."

Sakura stared at him with wide green eyes. Oh no, was this a confession? What type of confession? His confession? Sasuke-kun's confession? Was she ready for this? What if he only wanted to borrow money? Oh, she'll punch him if he asked something stupid like that—

"Well… I continue forgetting some stuff and…" He looked at her for a moment, "And…I did say good morning to you, didn't I?"

Sakura was clearly disappointed, but her disillusion changed rapidly into anger, "What's with that stupid question? Of course you did, you practically screamed my name a mile before I got here." He smiled stupidly at her and put a hand behind his head, "Haha! I thought so…I was just worried, and, well yeah!" Sakura glared at him in annoyance, "Worried about what?"

Naruto paused and his arm dropped down by his side. He opened his eyes, and looked seriously worried, "Because… this is the third time I don't remember how I got here."

Sakura felt a pang of terror hit her spine.

"Yo, Sho-kun!"

Sakura and Naruto didn't flinch, and before Kakashi noticed he wasn't getting yelled at for being late, Naruto turned around and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You are late!"

Kakashi's eye curved, "That is because I could not find my right sock, and it took me two hours to find it under my pillow."

"How did it get there?!" Naruto wondered out loud, a confused fascination plastered all over his face.

"Sasuke did it."

"You LIAR!" Sakura cried out, somehow disturbed by that idea too much… she shook her head and proceeded to bash Naruto's head with her fist, "And you! How can you believe such a dumb story?" She fumed and continued to scold both her teacher and her idiot teammate, was everyone trying to scare her today with absurd lies?!

Sasuke just took to ignoring everything that happened in the morning.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, hey, hey! I want to get a very awesome mission today, to make up for the other bunch of useless missions we've had so far! Tell me we have a great mission, today! Hey! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Umm…" Kakashi looked up, "Yes, it is a different mission today. Instead of painting the inside of Konoha's wall," He raised a crucial and commanding finger, "You'll paint the _outside_ of the wall."

Both Naruto and Sakura grunted loudly, and Sasuke simply did not care. Kakashi took his time explaining their mission further, but Naruto lost his interest after the second syllable. Blue eyes drifted towards certain raven-haired boy, and to his surprise, Sasuke was looking towards him as well. Naruto gave him a blank look—and Sasuke stared at him indifferently—then Naruto looked away.

To Sasuke it almost seemed as if the blonde was waiting for something to happen.

•••

The trees howled under the wind's rapid tormenting, and even though the sun was out today, the temperature lowered and prickled his skin. Sasuke was perched at the top of Konoha's wall, paint bucket and brush put aside beside him. Below him was Sakura, who seemed too tired to continue climbing the wall. The pink-haired girl had lasted pretty long today, but it was probably because she just wanted to prove her worth around him. Sasuke eyelids lowered in thought before he turned away.

Sakura sneezed, and wrapped her arms around herself. The weather was chilly today. What happened to yesterdays warm breeze? Maybe she should call it quits for today and go home, take a nice long shower, and slip into bed. What she would give for a hot bath! Sakura sighed tiredly, and looked around, ready to persuade Naruto into boycotting this mission. After all, Kakashi-sensei was not here, he would probably never find out.

To her dismay, the blonde nuisance was nowhere to be found. Actually, she could not even find Sasuke! Her heart skipped a beat; was she all alone, with her back facing this unsettling part of the forest? She turned around, and inspected her surroundings suspiciously.

Sasuke-kun wouldn't leave her behind—would he?

The silent grunt of trees answered her question.

•••

Naruto was on the wrong side of the wall to begin with, and Sasuke would have made fun of the idiot if he did not find talking to him annoying. The moron did not even seem to notice his presence, he was too absorbed swirling the paint with his brush. How long had he been doing that anyway?

"How long are you gonna stand there?" Naruto spoke up, not looking up, and not stopping his constant mixing. Sasuke did not speak because he did not need to.

Naruto looked up, "Did you really hide Kakashi-sensei's sock?"

Sasuke gave him a look, "No. We wear sandals, we don't use socks."

Naruto stared at him blankly, and then laughed, "Oh yeah…" He looked down at the red paint, and watched it twirl upwards, twisting every now and then to the paintbrush's handle. "I wonder why Kakashi-sensei said that."

"You are painting the wrong side of the wall." Sasuke cut in, tired of hearing about something as pointless as Kakashi's nonexistent sock.

"What's wrong with this side?" Naruto frowned at him, finally leaving the paintbrush alone, "It's the same wall…either side is fine, there is no difference." Naruto looked confused, so he decided it was Sasuke's fault for making his words sound stupid. He looked at him angrily, "Don't tell me which side of the wall to paint."

"Kakashi said the outer side of the wall."

"This side looked like it needed painting."

"That is not the mission."

"How do you know what the mission is!?"

"Can you not even follow orders, you idiot?!"

"Idiot—idiot! Why am I the idiot!? It's not like you are better than me—hell, I'm stronger than you are!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Did you hit your head hard today?"

"It's the truth!" Naruto suddenly reacted, clear blue eyes dancing with unfulfilled thoughts, "You know it!" He yelled as a wave of anger overtook anything that was in his mind before the argument started, "Why won't you accept it?"

"What the hell are you babbling about—" Sasuke glared at him, not liking where this was going. Naruto opened his mouth, and Sasuke hissed at the same time—

"Back then—"

"Shut up—"

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, and then his face cracked into a smile, "See? You do remember it!"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before his face relaxed… and he allowed himself to smirk, "You… you are a total moron."

Naruto's smile faded and he gritted his teeth. There was something in his burning gaze that made Sasuke tense, and he watched with careful eyes as Naruto stood up.

_It was Naruto's honest disappointment, and Sasuke's always-unreadable expression_.

"What are you thinking, idiot," Sasuke broke the silence, "If you continue like this you'll end up dead."

Naruto's lips quirked down, "Say it again and I'll—"

"You'll what?" Sasuke's anger suddenly went off, déjà vu poking fun inside his head and causing his nerves to simmer with emotion, "What?!"

Naruto looked clearly surprised, and he dropped his gaze suddenly, as if he was trying to come up with a good reply. Sasuke stared at him in shock.

Sakura's soft cries reached their ears then, and both of them turned to look at her in surprise.

"You are fighting!" Her bitter voice replaced her tearful cries, "Why is it that you are always fighting! If you have anything to say to each other, why won't you say it and move on!" She felt her throat close, "Why can't things go back to normal?!"

The gripping silence hid their answers and replaced them with questions.

"Why… why can't we go back to working together. Kakashi-sensei promised… I thought we would—" Her sobs escaped her lips and echoed through their quiet reunion, "We would just continue being a team, and nothing would change!"

"Don't cry Sakura-chan." Naruto finally spoke up, "We are working together, and… I mean we are still a team." He looked at her, trying to be reassuring, trying to patch things up, "We are all here and that's what… it's like it used to be, right?" Naruto looked down, "Maybe a little changed, but…" He frowned deeply at his feet, "Just—don't cry…"

Everyone was quiet.

Sakura could feel her lips trembling as she closed them together, and even though she was trying not to show her grief, even though she was trying not to think about it—it still hurt. Naruto was the only one who seemed concerned for her—She glanced towards Sasuke, who was looking away, and she knew, deep down, that he was probably angry that she was crying. Angry that she was—

Naruto suddenly began to walk away, "I'll paint it—I'll paint the fucking right side!" He burst out, grabbing the paintbrush and bucket all in one swift movement. Sakura watched him walk by her with wet green eyes. What he said was almost as confusing as how she felt right now. He walked out through Konoha's main entrance and disappeared behind the wall.

"Sakura," Her eyes widened and her head moved almost instantly towards his direction—and she was shocked again by the fact that he was looking at her in the eye—and she held her breath. "Naruto… he has been acting weird lately, hasn't he?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke, and then looked down. What was she expecting to hear? Something stirred behind her eyes, but she forbid herself to continue putting up a scene, "H-he has," She started as she tried to dry her face with one of her hands casually, "I mean, like right now…he comes up with the silliest things… and—" Sakura looked up as she breathed in, determination finally allowing her to stop sounding insecure, "Sasuke-kun, I know a lot of things have happened, but I'm sure we can still fix everything." She tried to smile, "If you are worried about Naruto then that means—"

"I'm not worried." Sasuke cut her off harshly and glared at her crossly. Sakura closed her mouth, and scared green eyes tried not to look offended, tried not to feel hurt. She finally looked down, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Just forget I asked," He muttered, and without further explanation, walked past her.

The breeze made her hair stick to her face and she did not bother pulling it away. She just wanted not—She was not going to—she wasn't—

"Sakuuura!" Her eyes opened slightly when she recognized that voice, and she used both of her hands to try to wipe away the evidence. "Hey! Sakura?" Sakura smoothed her hair out and continued facing away.

"What are you doing here, Ino-pig."

Ino stood a couple of feet away from her, sporting a worried look on her face and one hand on her hip. "You can at least try hi."

"I'm trying to finish my mission, so if you don't mind—"

"It's okay to drop the act you know," Ino said with a frown, "I've known you for long enough to know that something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

Ino shook her head, "Fine, whatever," She looked around, "Sasuke-kun and Naruto are not here, right?"

"They are painting the other side of the wall, and I just came to get some paint—"

"Yeah, like I'm buying that!"

"Stop annoying me!" Sakura finally yelled, "If you came here to make fun of me—"

"I asked Shikamaru." Sakura's eyes widened, and she turned around to stare at her ex-best-friend in shock, forgetting completely about hiding her puffy red eyes.

"I was curious too you know," Ino looked away, "I'm pretty good at getting things out of people anyway." She grinned at her, "He couldn't take the guilt."

"Ino… you came all the way here—" Ino cut her off, "Don't get things wrong! I came here looking for that idiot Shikamaru, and you just happened to be standing there while I searched for him." Ino took a step closer and poked her forehead, "You are still such a cry-baby." Sakura's eyes widened and she glared at her while Ino smiled faintly. Before Sakura could retort anything back, Ino prompted, "So… how about we go somewhere else? I don't want them showing up while I'm telling you what happened."

A bubbling feeling spread through her cheeks since Sakura realized that she would be able to solve the mystery with Ino's information, but doubt overcame her suddenly, did she really want to know what happened between those two? Sakura looked away, "Um… okay, we can—"

"Hey! Look!" Ino grabbed her hand, and pulled the pink-haired girl behind a bush, "What are you doing, Ino!" Sakura growled, but Ino gestured with her finger for silence. Sakura glared at her, and then followed her gaze towards the front gates.

Sasuke-kun was talking to Kakashi-sensei.

Ino squealed, and Sakura just made a face, "Is that it?!" Truth be told, she was tired of seeing Kakashi-sensei talking to Sasuke-kun. "Maybe you just don't know what happened and you are trying to distract me so I'll forget you even mentioned it!"

Ino scowled at her, "I was just happy to see Sasuke-kun! But also, we can't have your teacher seeing us, or else he'll get suspicious!" Sakura stared at her, unconvinced, and Ino laughed nervously, "And…I wouldn't want your teacher telling Asuma-sensei that I was here, okay?"

Sakura blinked at her, "But you said you were looking for—"

Ino glared at her through closed eyes, "I know what I said!" She turned her face away and twiddled her fingers, "I just didn't mention that finding Shikamaru had nothing to do with today's mission." Sakura gave her friend a long, scrutinizing look, before replying with a knowing grin, "Oooh, I get it now."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Don't even go there—remember that I'm going through all this trouble just to tell you what I know, and that I'm doing it for free. I should charge you or something."

Sakura didn't say anything and Ino blinked, "What? You don't want to know now?" Sakura nodded her head weakly, but she was unsure of what she really wanted at the moment. Ino could read her friend's face like an open book, "I don't blame you." Ino frowned, "I don't quite it get it myself…" She looked disturbed, "It's so complicated that I sort of understand why Shikamaru was afraid of leaving the hospital."

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Sakura frowned; she was even more worried now, "Ugh! Just tell me."

"It'll be 50,000 yen,"

"Ino!"

Sakura turned away, exasperated. She actually believed Ino was being serious with her, but now she didn't think the blonde knew anything at all. "Well, where's the money?" Ino continued with a smirk and Sakura decided she had had enough. Ino saw her start to get up, and she had to yank her back down quickly, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you, jeez, but you better not be crying later!"

Sakura sat back down and watched her friend with a pair of expectant green eyes. Before Ino started telling her the story, Sakura thought of how glad she was that Ino was here with her.

•••

_"Listen to me Sasuke, Orochimaru is as dangerous to you as he is to this village. He will do anything to lure you back towards him, and if you don't—" She sighed, fully aware that Sasuke was listening to her as efficiently as Kakashi was to getting somewhere on time. She looked towards Kakashi, who was standing in front of the door looking dead calm. He closed his eye and she waited for the stubborn 13-year old to reply. When nothing came, Kakashi spoke up, "Sakura did a good thing today and you have to understand that she was only looking after you."_

_"I don't need to be looked after."_

_"They are your teammates, that's what they are supposed to do." Tsunade responded, "Looking after each other should come naturally to the three of you by now, and everyone that got injured today did it for your sake, Sasuke." He was silent. Tsunade turned to Kakashi for motivation, and the silver-haired Shinobi gave him one more push, "Don't blame Sakura for what happened today." _

_"I don't care."_

_Kakashi's made eye contact with the Hokage and nodded his approval, but Tsunade didn't move, which made him wonder for a moment if she was going to change plans. Her serious demanour and the heavy atmosphere made him worry. _

_There was a long pause, but she finally shook her head. Kakashi was glad. _

_"You will be put under custody for the time being." Sasuke looked up, finally reacting to something she said since she started trying to persuade sense into him. Tsunade smiled at his black stare coolly, "I don't think you understand how dangerous Orochimaru really is, so it's better to have you guarded."_

_"I don't need—"_

_"You don't need to feel inferior because of this, and you aren't a prisoner either. It's for Konoha's protection." She narrowed her eyes warningly, "But I must make it clear to you right now that anything that disrupts the order of this village will be judged and punished without leniency. You being here solves one problem, but it causes many others to arise as well."_

_She got up from her sit, and glanced towards Kakashi, knowing that she had made him skip a couple of heartbeats back there. "Sasuke, if you are going to forget everything I've said to you today, at least remember not to let their efforts go to waste." He glared at her, and Kakashi walked towards him calmly, "Sasuke, please take your shirt off," Tsunade ordered, and Sasuke turned his dark glare towards his teacher._

_"Relax Sasuke," Kakashi warned him, "It will hurt less if you do."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed down, and the next moment he found himself completely paralyzed. He stared accusingly at Kakashi, who only looked back at him calmly. _

"Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi turned his head back to stare at a worried-looking Iruka. The shorter man cleared his throat, "Um… I was looking for you, I'm glad I've found you—but… are you okay?" He looked over Kakashi's shoulder, and spotted the Uchiha emblem on Sasuke's retreating back, "…and Sasuke, where's he—"

Kakashi put a hand on Iruka's shoulder, and he beamed at him with an almost scary happiness, "Iruka-sensei, I'm very glad to see you. How are you?"

Iruka blushed and his words stumbled out of his mouth without permission, "Me? Eh, of course me, I mean, I'm good, very good, why do you ask?"

"You look awfully red this evening." Kakashi said as his one eye opened slowly to look at Iruka's flustered features in amusement. "R-red?" Iruka stammered, "I must have been out in the sun too much—I don't think I'd be r-red otherwise…Kakashi-san, your hand—"

Kakashi didn't break eye contact with Iruka even after the other man decided to change the subject, but finally his gaze gave in and it turned to stare at his hand, which was gliding slowly down the teacher's arm. "You mean this hand?" Said the silver-haired man as he waved his _other_ hand in front of Iruka's face. Iruka frowned at Kakashi, knowing full well that something odd was happening here, something out of the usual oddness that followed Kakashi.

"Kakashi—what are you hiding?" Iruka came out into the open with it, and Kakashi's one eye closed shut and curved. He stopped waving his free hand and set it on Iruka's other shoulder, which only made the other man loose his concentration slightly. Kakashi opened his eye and stared seriously at Iruka. "I'm going to do something I should have done a very long time ago, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka's face turned different shades of colors all too fast, but his expression remained the same: eyebrows stretched up, both eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Kakashi took a step closer, closing the distance between the both of them, and his face inched closer to Iruka's slowly. "I'm going to…" Iruka gulped and he watched Kakashi's face in anticipation. "…have to ask you to take care of Naruto when I'm not here to do so."

Iruka gaped at Kakashi in utter bewilderment, and the older man let go of him then, "Maybe if I had said this to you earlier, I would have been able to prevent some of the things that have happened." Iruka's hand went up to his neck, and he let it rest there as his eyes glued themselves to the floor. "Um… Iruka-sensei? Were you expecting me to say something else?" Kakashi asked, his one eye glinting in the evening sky.

Iruka tensed and he shook his head, "No—no, I mean, yes! I will take care of Naruto. I actually went to Hokage-sama and…" Iruka's words died down, and he took a step back, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way Kakashi, I was just worried, so I…"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "So you told the Hokage I was an irresponsible idiot for leaving Team 7 behind and that you wanted to take Naruto's custody because of that?"

The shorter man's face went blank, and he nodded dumbly, absolutely ashamed of his actions. Kakashi looked down at Iruka and he shook his head, "I agree with you, Iruka-sensei." He turned around and rested his back against the Konoha gates with both of his hands inside his pockets, "You can see what I cannot…" He looked up at the sky, and saw the cloudy sky begin to darken. "That is why I'm asking for your help."

Iruka walked closer to Kakashi, and he stared in the direction Kakashi was looking at before he looked back down and sighed, "I don't understand you… but I'll be here to help you with whatever it is." He smiled lightly, his cheeks tinted with a blur of pink.

Kakashi's features relaxed, and he looked down to watch Iruka's face passively, and the sun began to set behind the cold, gray sky.

•••

The closer he got, the more the orange blob up ahead began to take the shape of his blonde teammate. Sasuke scowled, visibly upset that Kakashi had sent him to look for Naruto, until he felt the terrain vary under his feet, and his features suffered a complete change of mood. He looked down, and saw strange, intricate patterns carved down on the earth.

He kneeled, touched them with his fingertips… and assumed this was done with a kunai.

He got up, and began to walk faster, not sure why he felt the need to reach Naruto soon, but his eyes caught the same symbols drawn on the ground all over the place, on the trees, on the floor, on the rocks—Sasuke came out onto a clearing, and he stared at Naruto's back with black, narrowed eyes.

Naruto, who was crouching down in the middle of the clearing, decided to get up then, and he rubbed his hands clean on his pants loudly. Sasuke's eyes watched him closely… for Naruto was in the middle of various circles, all represented with the same patterns and shapes, and all leading the eye back to him.

"What do you think?"

Sasuke was silent even though he knew Naruto was talking to him, and the blonde stepped back and turned around to look at him. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the trail of blood slipping down Naruto's mouth, and when the blonde noticed his discomfort he used his sleeve to wipe it off. "That's been happening lately…" He explained even though there was no question.

"What are you doing here? Why did you leave the wall boundaries?"

Naruto walked towards one of the trees around them, and plopped down tiredly, his shoulders slumping forward. He finally shook his head, "I kind of… forgot." Naruto confessed, "…was busy and—hey," Naruto looked up, his eyes going over what he had concocted before making eye contact with Sasuke, who stared at him in cold tension. He knew Naruto had been acting weird, he had seen him doing things out of the norm lately, but each day he seemed to worsen. Was Naruto doing it on purpose?

Naruto's hand shot up, three fingers extended in front of him. Sasuke stared at him, not understanding. "That's why," His hand fell on his lap again, "I can't climb walls…" Naruto looked lost in thought, "…and that wall exploded."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto was silent, and Sasuke glared at him, "Is that a new technique that white-haired Sannin has been teaching you?"

"…No."

"If you are trying to form a summoning circle, this is all wrong."

Sasuke watched Naruto's lips stretch, and he felt, for a fleeting second, what Naruto was thinking. He blinked.

Naruto got up slowly, "This morning… I couldn't mold chakra very well…" Why was he sharing this information with him, was all Sasuke could think, and Naruto looked up to watch him with his pleasant blue yes. Not afraid, not angry… just pleasant. Sasuke realized he was staring when Naruto smiled at him.

He looked away immediately, "Whatever." The Uchiha was about to walk away when he heard him speak up.

"Sasuke." The blonde took a step closer to him, "If I became Hokage, you wouldn't… acknowledge me, would you?"

"You are lucky to be alive, and you are still thinking that you can become Hokage. You are hopeless."

Naruto's jaw tightened.

_Can't you see?_

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away. Minutes stretched…and stretched…in mindless spirals that did not end.

"Why." Naruto suddenly spoke up, "Why did you save me back there?"

Sasuke scoffed, and continued walking away.

Naruto snapped, his anger blazing in one quick glance. He began to run towards him, "Fine! Run off!" He yelled, "That's all you ever d—" His words were cut off as Sasuke's fist connected with his jaw. Naruto's head smacked against a tree standing thirty feet away from where he had previously been. He fell to the ground; the air knocked out of him, and doubled over, his hands holding his throbbing head. Sasuke's outstretched hand hurt from the impact and his Sharingan gleamed dangerously in anger.

"Shut up." Sasuke said it coldly, glaring at him, "Last time we did this you ended up in the hospital. Don't you ever learn?"

Squinting blue eyes stared at him with something more than betrayal reflected in them. Naruto was about to open his mouth, but… he couldn't. He couldn't say anything, and he hated himself for it. He hated Sasuke. His jaw tightened—he hated him. Hated him.

Sasuke scoffed, "If you had just kept your mouth shut—"

"You are the one always acting so fucking _right_, but when it comes down to—"

"Are you still talking about that nonsense—have you forgotten—"

"Yes! YES!" Naruto yelled, "I have forgotten!" Sasuke stared at the blonde, "Just fuck off Sasuke, just fuck _off_!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and he walked towards Naruto in anger, "Get up." Naruto did not move, nor looked at him. "Get up!" Sasuke yelled, now in front of him.

Naruto started laughing quietly, "…W-why are you so fucking angry all of a sudden." His hands pushed him off the floor weakly, "…You ask me to do things, but you can't even answer my question," He murmured as he kneeled, "Why did you save me?"

They were quiet until Naruto broke the tension with his blue eyes, which were looking up at Sasuke one more time, "Will things go back to normal?"

"Yeah…" Naruto felt relieved, "…That's what you'd like to hear," Sasuke added, looking down at Naruto and matching his gaze. A tired smirk crossed his features. "They will only get worse from now on." He put his hands in his pockets, never looking away from him, never letting any emotion display in his black-coal eyes, "I won't give up my path…"

Naruto stared up at him, eyes closing slightly in unspoken sadness, and he remembered who he was, and who Sasuke was, and he knew the truth… because he knew Sasuke.

"You haven't told me why—"

"Heh… don't feel too special, dimwit, I'll tell you the truth if you want to hear it so badly." His smirk remained far from a smile and far from a frown, and yet, it possessed the same effect either would have in this moment, "If you die, I'll have to search for that man. With you here, he'll come to me."

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke could have laughed.

"…You—bastard…"

"You wanted to hear the truth."

Naruto's hands dug trenches on the dirty ground, "Liar! You are always—lying." The blonde glared at ground, "Say the truth!" His voice sounded almost desperate, "Say it!" His breathing was trapped in his throat, "S-say…" He gritted his teeth forcefully.

Something was stirring inside Sasuke. Something buried deep down… something only Naruto could awaken, and Sasuke's eyelashes lowered…

Only revenge now.

Only hate.

"You'll never be a good ninja like that…what will happen the day someone betrays everything you believe in…" Sasuke's eyes were shadowed by his bangs. "You haven't experienced true pain yet…" He smirked, "…you are a fool."

"What do you know about me?" Naruto's piercing blue eyes reached his, "You don't know anything."

Sasuke pondered the meaning of his words. He had spent long months with the blonde nuisance and had had to put up with him in a daily basis in the past, but even then, if he thought about it… he didn't know anything about Naruto. Except from his insatiable love for ramen, the blonde was a mystery to him.

Naruto…

What exactly was he hiding?

Could it be that Naruto wasn't the defenseless idiot he had seen during these past months… was his outrageous power something he had been hiding all along?

…Was this what his brother was after?

"How strong are you really, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice spoke up before he realized it, "What… are you hiding?" Naruto's eyes widened. "That power of yours isn't normal." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What exactly are you?"

Naruto stared up at Sasuke, blue eyes full with dashing thoughts, dashing memories, and Sasuke could see him waiting, waiting for something to happen. That same look. Naruto looked away, "I'm stronger than you."

Sasuke lashed out, yanking Naruto by the shirt and pulling him to his feet. Naruto stared at him evenly, a frown surfacing on his face, and his hands grabbed Sasuke's wrists in reproach, "If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Sasuke stated, "And this time, don't forget it." He pushed Naruto off, and turned around to walk away.

Naruto stood there, his hand trying to smooth out the fabric Sasuke had pulled, and he watched him walk away in fading vitality.

Naruto looked down, and stared sadly at the messy writing on the floor. His lips parted, and he added to the atmosphere, "It's… a sealing circle."

He could hear a roaring sound in the distance.

•••

The waterlogged-mixture of sky and earth accompanied an infinite and rigorous tapping, while mirror-like patches overflowed every blurry dent on the street, clogging the way, drowning a city. It filled the morbid streets of Konoha with an unfeeling sadness as the raindrops continued their onslaught on the darkened pavement.

Puffs of smoke escaped from his mouth as he splashed his way through the rain. Clinging masses of water drenched his clothes, pulled his hair, clouded his vision, but he was almost there—Just a little faster—just a little harder.

"Just my luck! Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were right…"

Spiky shards of golden flew to the sides as he tried to shake the somber wetness off his head. He was under a roof now, safe from the cold-blooded downpour.

"Damn, I just didn't think it'd rain today—I hope Sakura-chan got home fast…stupid Sasuke, I hope he dies in the rain."

Freezing fingers stumbled with the forsaken doorknob leading to his destination, and a forgetful mind was overrun with surprise when he discovered his attempts to enter were futile.

"Shit, I'm freezing, damn it… keys…keys…"

After a mind-shattering trial-and-error exercise he was able to unlock the door, and squeaky shoes were welcomed by the floor's soft crunch when he walked in. Loud _plops_ bombed the tatami by his wet garments, which flew about in shameless intimacy.

"Wonder if I've got miso ramen left…" His numb lips mumbled as he entered the kitchen in his boxers, warm greetings hugging his silent feet.

_Can you see…_

Toes paused in mid bend and droplets of water slipped from his jaw line with an inaudible cry.

_Can't you see?_

His heart hastened and his senses heightened with a crack. He turned around; frightening tension filled his stomach, blue eyes widened in shock.

…Nothing.

"The hell…" Naruto whispered, his mind racing fast out of control, one hand reaching down for his trustworthy weapons. Dead fingers found only slippery skin and his head bolted to his left, nervous eyes identifying the angry water crashing against the closed window.

Rain...

That was all…

It was noisy…

Too noisy today…

That was all…

Quick intakes of breath filled his ears and his mouth was dry in contradiction to his humid body. His heartbeat was alarming, but he still couldn't convince himself everything was okay. He was seriously not hearing things. Seriously.

"What a fucking wuss I am someti—" He paused, recognizing his lowered tone of voice, and he shook his head in indignation, feeling water shake inside his head and slide down his ears.

"I need a shower." He said to the room, eyeing every detail cautiously—not expecting to see something jump out of the smallest objects in the kitchen… of course…

"Feh…" His hand moved away from his leg, never noticing that he was unarmed to begin with, and straightened up, confidence making an appearance for the first time. He ordered his rigid limbs to move, and he walked out of the kitchen without glancing back, feet squishing some of his wet clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. A shower…that would clear his mind…

The door creaked.

Feet stopped; Ears pulsated.

The dreadful aroma of rain entered the apartment as the door continued to pry itself open, letting the light from outside ooze inside the room like white clouds in a foggy evening. It overtook his room and snaked closer to him… linking itself with his exposed feet, crawling up his legs, rising towards his midriff, touching and absorbing in mellow satisfaction every drop of water covering his skin. White light that caressed his shoulder blades… dyed his hair and obscured his features… introducing a shadow of himself to the floor, without asking for permission, without needing his consent.

He could see _It_ in the eye for the first time—without understanding—in between the exposing white of past and the concealing black of future.

Footsteps.

Delicate prints of terror arousing his ears, seducing his panic, raping his thoughts, and he was trapped… and willing. So willing… because he knew… because it was…

His eyes dilated.

Husky breath rubbed against his ear, sliding hands embraced his shaking body.

_Can't you see me? Can you…_

"Sasuke—" His voice broke off, and something snapped.

TBC…

Comments: WAIIII! Finally posted this baby! Sorry to those who thought I had died… don't worry, I'm still alive, but to make a long story short, I was attacked by a horrible virus a long ass time ago, and I had to format my entire C-drive. Long behold, I kept everything important (writing related at least) in there, and I was extremely sad when I figured out I had lost all of those files. sigh… I had already finished writing Ch. 4 of Exile back then, and it just needed some proofreading before posting, but it all disappeared all too quickly, and I had no backup for it. Since I'm a person who writes on the moment, I lost all hope of ever ever being able to write anything remotely close to what I had before, and I became justifiably discouraged.

But the whole Sasuke vs Naruto saga that just ended in the manga re-hired my writing muse and the result is this Ch. 4 Version 2 I'm just glad I had some of the main parts of this chapter on paper It was inspirational enough to get me started.

To those who noticed… I apologize for the change in styles! I wrote at different periods of time, so it came out with different moods and point of views (AKA weirder than I planned Oo) besides that, I had a lot of trouble revising it, and I kept adding and removing stuff. This chapter's prologue proved to be the biggest challenge too which is weird. But I loved the ending, teehee

Once again, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for your awesome reviews, they make me really happy (I'm so unworthy, really TT) Please R&R if you liked this chap! BTW, if you have questions, ask them too they might not be answered XP but it helps me keep track of what I'm doing

Anyway, until next time!

-Saori


End file.
